It's Time to SSSSleepover?
by kaiba'sgirl
Summary: [Chapter NINE up] Mysterious sleepover at Kaiba's? What crazy things are gonna happen? It's not just a sleepover, you can be sure of that... [Definitely some OOC] This isn't turning out anything like I expected!
1. Prologue

It's Time.to S-S-S-Sleepover?  
  
Prologue  
  
Author's Note: Hiya guys! This is one of my first attempts at writing a fic so hopefully it won't be too bad, lol. Actually, my brother is co-authoring it with me, but anyways, please be kind and review. It'll let us know what's funny and what's not, and you can give us ideas on what you want to happen next. Please review? It'll help ever so much!  
  
Pegasus: Yay! I get to have a slee-  
  
*BONK*  
  
Me: Hahaha.*hides frying pan behind back*  
  
ANYways, here's the prologue!  
  
Pegasus was feeling lonely. It had been almost two whole days since the duel monsters tournament was over and he had been moping around, bored, ever since. So what was he going to do for fun? He couldn't spy on Yugi and his friends, (and what good-looking young friends they were too..except for Tea..that girl.) without a good reason, of course.  
  
Pegasus: "Think, Maximillion, think! I need a new form of amusement, but what?"  
  
*spots his pink fluffy teddy bear*  
  
"Ooo! I have the absolute best idea!"  
  
*claps hands together and titters*  
  
"I'll have a slumber party tonight and invite all my best friends!! Wait a minute, I don't have any. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to invite Yugi and his friends. What fun this will be!"  
  
*Skips off while listing guests*  
  
"..Yugi-boy, Baka-boy, Kaiba-boy, Tea-b..girl..Oh Croquet!"  
  
Croquet: "You called, sir?"  
  
Pegasus: "Yeees. Please address these invitations for my sleepover and send them to the people on the list."  
  
*hands him a list which says: Yugi-boy, Yami-boy, Ryou-boy, Baka-boy, Kaiba- boy, Joey-boy, Tristan-boy, - and all squished at the bottom in miniscule handwriting - Mai, Tea, Serenity*  
  
Croquet: O_o "Uhh..yes sir. But sir, might I suggest a harmless change of address?"  
  
Pegasus: "I don't understand. Why?"  
  
Croquet: *sweat drop* "well, uh, not that they wouldn't want to come, but perhaps Kaiba's mansion might be more suitable? heh heh..heh."  
  
Pegasus: *claps hands* "What a wonderful idea! Yes, address them from Kaiba- boy, please."  
  
Croquet: "Shouldn't I leave out the 'boy'?"  
  
Pegasus: *embarrassed* "..yeees."  
  
Much later..  
  
Yugi: "What? An invitation to a sleepover? Tonight? and from KAIBA?! What the..Yami! Are you trying to pull something?!"  
  
Yami: *Sees Kaiba's name and falls over in shock*  
  
Yugi: "Guess not."  
  
Meanwhile, everyone received their invitation and was wondering why the hell Kaiba was having a slumber party. After a couple phone calls, they all decided to meet at the Magic Bean Coffee Shop to talk it over.  
  
Joey: *sees Tristan* "Tristan! What the hell do you think you're doing?! My heart attack risk is high enough already because of all that fast food! Stop playing jokes like that! They're not funny!"  
  
Tristan: *confused* "What are you talking about, Joey?"  
  
*gets a sly look on his face*  
  
"Or should I say..Kaiba?"  
  
*yanks at Joey's right cheek*  
  
"Hey! Your mask's not coming off!!"  
  
Joey: "OWW! That hurts! I'm gonna pound you, you dork!"  
  
Thirty seconds later, Tristan had Joey in a headlock and was threatening to pour a cup of steaming coffee over his head.  
  
Joey: *struggling* "Augh! Lemme go!"  
  
Tristan: *Stops sloshing coffee menacingly* "Wait..If I didn't do it, and you didn't do it, then who did it?"  
  
Joey: "Watch out! My fleas are jumping on your arm!"  
  
Tristan: O_O *screams like a girl* "AAAH! I'm contaminated!"  
  
Joey: *snickers* "Pretty smart, eh?"  
  
Tristan: *Punches him in the stomach* "If you're so smart, then who did it?"  
  
Joey: "Oww..I don't know.."  
  
In the meantime, the rest of the group was watching their scuffling with great amusement.  
  
Ryou: "So when do you think they're going to figure out none of us did this?"  
  
*everyone busts up laughing*  
  
Mai: "Hahaha..Okay, let's stop them and talk about this seriously."  
  
*Joey and Tristan are pulled apart and everyone sits down at a table*  
  
Tea: "Okay, now we know that this isn't a joke. Maybe Kaiba's finally come around. I think we should go to his party, you know, to be nice."  
  
Joey: *folds hands and glares* "Are you kidding? I'm not going to any party of Kaiba's, not after all those dog cracks of his. Nuh-uh. I don't think so."  
  
Tea: "Oh yeah? I heard that he invited Serenity, too.."  
  
Joey: "Whaaat? There's no freakin' way my sister's going without me there! I'll kiss Pegasus before that happens!"  
  
Tea: ^_^ "Whatever you say, Joey. How about you, Yami? Are you going?"  
  
Yami: *Looks skeptical* "Something's not right here. I don't think a slumber party is all there is to it. Somehow, I can't imagine Kaiba, of all people, planning a sleepover."  
  
Yami Bakura: *evilly* "Oh, Yami, you're sOoOo suspicious!" *  
  
Yami: *sweat drop* "Help. bad..memories.."  
  
Tea: "Alright, that's enough. Everyone's going, and that's the end of that." *looks around glaring*  
  
Yami Bakura: "Ha! Like that's gonna make me go."  
  
Tea stands up menacingly and pulls out a switchblade in one fluid motion.  
  
Yami Bakura:O_o "Umm..Like I said, I'll be glad to go!"  
  
*Laughs nervously*  
  
"Why don't you put that up now, Tea?"  
  
Everyone: O_o  
  
Tea: *smiles sweetly while sticking the knife into her pocket* "So, let's all meet at Kaiba's house at 6:00 then."  
  
*That was a quote from Pegasus, which he said to Yami/Yugi in their final duel.  
  
Author's Note: Soooo.how'd you like it? We won't know unless you review, so just click the little button down there, okay? Flamers are okay, as long as there's a reason for it. 


	2. Chapter 1: What Sleepover?

It's Time.to S-S-S-Sleepover?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any related material. (Oops, I forgot to put that in the Prologue)  
  
Author's Note: Sorry, these first couple of chapters are boring, but they're necessary. The story won't make sense otherwise (but does that really matter? hehehe..). I know the plot's moving really slow, so i'll try to hurry things up a bit more.  
  
Chapter One: What Sleepover?  
  
The much-awaited hour of 6:00 had finally arrived, and everyone was standing on the sidewalk in front of Kaiba's house. Everyone had a couple bags with them, or in Mai's and Tea's case, a couple suitcases.  
  
Joey: *with his mouth full* "So who's gonna ring the doorbell?"  
  
Yami: "Okay, on the count of three, say 'Not me.' One, two..three! NOT ME!"  
  
Yugi: "NOT ME!"  
  
Bakura: "NOT ME!"  
  
Ryou: "NOT ME!"  
  
Mai: "NOT ME!"  
  
Tea: "NOT ME!"  
  
Serenity: "NOT ME!"  
  
Tristan: "NOT ME!"  
  
Joey: "Glommph mmrph..Man, this pizza's good!  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
Uhh..why's everyone starin' at me?"  
  
Yami: *smiles* "Go ring the doorbell, Joey!"  
  
Joey: "What? No way! Knowing Kaiba, I'll probably get 'lectrocuted!"  
  
Just then, Bakura's Millenium Ring started glowing ominously.  
  
Bakura: "What were you saying again?'  
  
Joey: *sweatdrop* "I mean, no way I'll let Bakura do it instead of me!"  
  
*Gulps and approaches door warily*  
  
Slowly, Joey extended his finger toward the button. He was about to press it when all of sudden, he grabbed Bakura's wrist and jammed his finger on the doorbell.  
  
Bakura: "What the..?!"  
  
Joey: "Eheh heh heh..Sorry 'bout that, buddy."  
  
They hear footsteps coming to the door and a few seconds later, the sound of at least five locks being unbolted. After that, a computerized voice says,"Please state password."  
  
Kaiba: *whispers something indistinctly*  
  
Computer: "Password not received. Please try again."  
  
Kaiba: *mumbles a little louder*  
  
Computer: "Password not received. Please try again."  
  
Kaiba: "BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON, YOU PIECE OF SHI.."  
  
On the other side of the door, everyone gives each other sly looks. ^_~  
  
*Beep beep!* The door opens and Kaiba is revealed looking pissed in the doorway.  
  
Kaiba: *_* "What the hell are all you people doing here?!"  
  
Yugi: "Well, we--"  
  
Kaiba: *sees all the suitcases and bags* "You bums! Too poor to pay your rent? Well, you're not staying here!"  
  
Tea: *interrupting* "Hey, what's with all the security, Kaiba?"  
  
Kaiba: *sweatdrop* "Eh..heh..I've gotten a bit paranoid ever since the Duel Monster's Tournament, if you know what I mean."  
  
Mokuba: *arriving and tugging at Kaiba's sleeve* "Big brother! I have to tell you something!"  
  
Kaiba: "Not now, Mokuba. I have to drive these hobos away."  
  
Mokuba: "But it's really important! There's a strange limo pulling up right there! Oh look! It has a bunny on the flag! And letters! It says..Pe-pe- pe.."  
  
Kaiba: "Sound it out, Mokuba."  
  
Mokuba: "Pe-pe-pegeesus!"  
  
Kaiba: "Good try, but it's actually Pegasus. PEGASUS?!! AAAAH!"  
  
*tries to run inside house but collapses under the weight of a dozen suitcases thrown at him from Yugi & Co.*  
  
Everyone had a mad scramble to get inside, and a few seconds later, Kaiba was locking the door.  
  
*click..click..click..click..click..*  
  
Computer: "Please state password."  
  
Kaiba: "Crap, not this again.."  
  
*mumbles incoherently, trying not to let everyone else hear the password*  
  
Computer: "Password not received. Please try again."  
  
Kaiba: *clenches fists and grits teeth, getting ready to yell*  
  
Joey: *innocently* "I'll try!"  
  
Kaiba: "You don't even know the passw-"  
  
Joey: *clearly* Blue Eyes White Dragon."  
  
Kaiba: o_o?  
  
Computer: "Password accepted. Facility secured in 5..4..3..2..1.."  
  
*Boom*  
  
The door flew OPEN and Pegasus's shining face appeared, spreading gayness throughout the room.  
  
Everyone: O_O "Pegasus!! AAAHH!!"  
  
Pegasus: "Thaaaat's right, my young friends! It is I, Maximillion Pegasus! Da-da-daaaaah!  
  
*looks hurt at expression on their faces*  
  
What, aren't I cool enough to join your partay?"  
  
Kaiba: "Ah..um..we need to think about that for a minute. Let's go into the um, kitchen. You stay right here where you are, Pegasus. Okay? Good..hehe..we'll be back in a minute."  
  
Pegasus: *Claps hands* "Oh goody. I get to be in their club!"  
  
*starts doing the moonwalk, trying to act "with it"*  
  
"I'm cool, I'm hip.."  
  
*Knocks over a lamp*  
  
AHH! Phooey!"  
  
Everyone: O_O "Let's go!"  
  
In the kitchen..  
  
Kaiba: "Alright, what the hell is going on here?! There'd better be a good reason why Pegasus is in my house, or someone won't be able to feel their ass for a month!"  
  
Mai: "Actually, I still can't feel my butt from all those Botox injections!"  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Tea: "What are you asking us for, Kaiba? You're the one that invited us here in the first place, and now you're trying to blame this on us?!"  
  
Yami: O_o "I see what's going on here now..Pegasus set us up!!"  
  
All: *gasp* "No!"  
  
Joey: "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!"  
  
Yami: "I didn't know that you'd be that upset!"  
  
Joey: *Bent over fridge*  
  
"No, all Kaiba has is health food!"  
  
Kaiba: "Heh heh.. "  
  
Ryou: "May I remind everyone that PEGASUS IS STILL IN THE HOUSE?!"  
  
Joey: "Oh yeah. I know what we can do. Heheh, and it's a good plan, too."  
  
Author's Note: Uh-oh..trapped in a house with Pegasus can't be good..how're they gonna get rid of him? and what's Joey's plan? Find out in the next chapter, coming up soon! Thanks to all my reviewers, a grand total of 5 so far!! haha..and they are: liseydoll, yamachan*is my*man, a person who leaves a blank, Amiasha, and LOLZ!LMAO . Tell all your friends! Only YOU can make this the story of the millenium! Muahahha..kidding. Just review, okay? 


	3. Chapter 2: Bye, Pegasus!

It's Time..to S-S-S-Sleepover?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any related material. Aww shoot..  
  
Author's Note: Just for clarification, quotation marks " " are for dialogue, obviously, and these ' ' are for thought.  
  
Chapter Two: Bye, Pegasus!  
  
Ryou: "So what's your plan, Joey? Better make it quick 'cause I think I hear him coming!"  
  
Joey: O_o "I say we lock him in the wine cellar. That'll keep him busy for a while. Heheh..Wait, you do have wine cellar, don't you, Kaiba?"  
  
Kaiba: "Uhh..for our sake I really hope so.."  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
Tea: *yelling* "Do you or don't you?! Hurry up and decide!!"  
  
Kaiba:"Jeez, calm down. It's right there!"  
  
*Points at a door with a sign saying SUPER HAPPY FUN COOL PLACE*  
  
Yugi: "Um.. Kaiba, that's not a wine cellar."  
  
Kaiba: "No, you dork! Look under the sign!"  
  
Yugi *reading under sign*  
  
"WINE CELLAR..oh. Why would you call your wine cellar a Super Happy Fun Cool place?"  
  
Kaiba: "Eeh..that's a good question, Yugi. And the answer is..- oh look! It's a..a..coffee mug!!"  
  
Everyone: *looks*  
  
"Ooh..coffee mug.."  
  
Ryou: "Why do I always have to remind you that PEGASUS IS STILL FREE?!"  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
Joey: "Okay then, what're we waiting for? Let's go shoot..uh I mean, lock him up!"  
  
Kaiba: "Wait a minute, locking him in a cellar isn't getting rid of him."  
  
*thinks for a moment*  
  
"Actually, I haven't fumigated that place since..I can't remember - hey, wait for me!"  
  
*running after everyone else*  
  
Back in the living room..  
  
Yami: "Uh..hi Pegasus. We uh..decided that -"  
  
Pegasus: "Yeees, Yami-boy?"  
  
*leans closer to Yami*  
  
Yami: *backing away and shuddering*  
  
"Ackpth! I can't do it, Joey!"  
  
Joey: *Glaring at Yami and muttering under his breath*  
  
"..wimp..Yeah, Pegasus, um, we decided that you were um..cool enough to join our party.."  
  
'Aww man.. I can't believe I actually said that!'  
  
Pegasus: *clapping his hands and jumping up and down*  
  
"Oh goody! Wheeeee! So what're we gonna do first? Are we gonna get joggy with it? What's up, canine?"  
  
Everyone: O_o *no comment*  
  
Tea: *under her breath*  
  
"Joggy? Canine?! What a weirdo.. "  
  
Mai: "Um..yeah, that's right. But first you have to help us get the drinks. Go into the wine cellar and get us a couple bottles, will you?"  
  
Pegasus: "Aren't you people a little underage to be drinking? Oh, pish tosh, any party with wine is good enough for me! Why, I was drinking when I was half your age!"  
  
*flashback to Pegasus's childhood*  
  
Pegasus's Dad: "Drink up, son!"  
  
Pegasus: "What's this, daddy?"  
  
Pegasus's Dad: *half drunk*  
  
"Uh...It's uh..red water..uhh..it's fruit juice!"  
  
Pegasus: "Ooo! Fruit juice! I want some!"  
  
*Grabs cup and downs it in one go*  
  
"Ooo..I feel a little funny.. but I want more!!"  
  
*End flashback*  
  
Pegasus skips (skips!) to the door labeled *HAPPY FUN SUPER COOL PLACE*  
  
Pegasus: "What a coinky-dink! I named my wine cellar -actually, more of a ten-story warehouse- the exact same thing!"  
  
Kaiba: *sweatdrop*  
  
"I..I..was planning on getting the name changed soon."  
  
Bakura: "Just go already! We want to get rid of y- I mean we want to get drunk..heheh.."  
  
Pegasus: "Okey-dokey, Baka-boy! I know exactly how you feel!"  
  
*winks at Bakura*  
  
Bakura: O_o "Eep.."  
  
Finally, they see Pegasus going (actually, skipping) down the steps. Everyone, especially Yami, distinctly hears him say, "Oh, this is sooo much fun!"**  
  
Yami: *lies twitching on the floor*  
  
"Eep..more bad memories.."  
  
Yugi: "Oh man, not again..Somebody get his pills!"  
  
Meanwhile, Joey and Tristan both jumped at the wine cellar door. They slammed it shut, locked it, and stuck a chair under the knob for good measure. Although, none of them were actually that sure that Pegasus wouldn't get out.. *cue scary music*  
  
Joey: *Brushing off hands*  
  
"And that's that. Heheh, bye, Pegasus!"  
  
Serenity: "Are you sure this is okay? I mean, we are locking him in a dark place without any food or anything. Shouldn't we let him out?"  
  
Everyone: *looks at each other and blinks*  
  
"Nahhh."  
  
Serenity: "I don't know why I even asked!"  
  
Bakura: *slyly*  
  
"Now that's settled, I guess we'll just be going now. Bye, Kaiba..and good luck..heheh.."  
  
Kaiba: "Like hell you will! You're not leaving me alone with that psycho in my house!"  
  
Mai: "But you won't be alone. You'll have Mokuba."  
  
Kaiba: "Oh yeah. But that's not the point! Hey, where is Mokuba anyway?"  
  
Everyone: *looking around for Mokuba*  
  
Yami: *has recovered by now*  
  
"Oh shit..are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
Joey: *looking at Tristan*  
  
"Did we-"  
  
Tristan: *looking at Joey*  
  
"Uh-oh.."  
  
Kaiba: "You locked my brother in the wine cellar?! With PEGASUS?!?!"  
  
Ryou: *Covering his face with his hands*  
  
"Oh no..it's dark in there, too.."  
  
Kaiba: *Now has a frenzied look on his face*  
  
"Mokuba! Where the hell are you?!"  
  
*Mokuba's head pops out from behind a couch*  
  
Mokuba: "Hiya, big brother! Wanna play?"  
  
Kaiba: "Oh my - Mokuba! Don't scare me like that! Do you know how bad it would've been if you were stuck with a drunk Pegasus in a dark wine cellar?"  
  
Mokuba: *wide-eyed*  
  
"Stop it! Now you're scaring me!"  
  
*Bottom lip starts quivering*  
  
Kaiba: *hands him a lollipop*  
  
"Go over to your friend's house and spend the night there tonight. We have to figure out how to get rid of that gay - I mean, queer- Pegasus and it'll be safer for you not to be here."  
  
Mokuba: "Yeah, I know what gay means. My teacher says I'm a gay little boy -"  
  
Kaiba: O_O? "What the..?!"  
  
Mokuba: "- 'cause I'm always happy!"  
  
*Mokuba goes off with a servant while snickering under his breath*  
  
Mokuba: "..i really do know what it means..teehee.."  
  
Kaiba: *sighs and turns around*  
  
During all this, everyone else was inching toward the door. They were almost there.... until Kaiba turned around and caught Bakura reaching for the doorknob..  
  
Kaiba: "I thought I told you guys to STAY HERE! You guys dragged me into this mess, now you're gonna help get me out! If any of you try sneaking out again.."  
  
*Pulls out a club and starts thwacking it against his open palm*  
  
Everyone except Bakura: *sweatdrop*  
  
"Hehehe.."  
  
Bakura: "Oh yeah? You think you can threaten me?! Do you know who I am?! I'm the King of Games - no wait, that's Yugi. I'm..I'm the King of Threatening! No one can out-threaten me!"  
  
*Pulls out a bigger club and does the same thing Kaiba's doing*  
  
Kaiba: *glare*  
  
Bakura: *glare*  
  
Everyone else: *sweatdrop*  
  
Ten minutes later....  
  
Bakura: *glare*  
  
Kaiba: "Hold on for a sec -"  
  
*pulls out a bottle of eyedrops and drops some into his eyes*  
  
"Okay, now I'm ready."  
  
*glares back at Bakura*  
  
Bakura: *glares back*  
  
Everyone else: *sweatdrop*  
  
Tea: "That's ENOUGH! You stupid boys, stop it!"  
  
Bakura and Kaiba: *glare at Tea*  
  
Tea: *glares back while pulling out her switchblade*  
  
Bakura and Kaiba: O_O *stop glaring and thwacking*  
  
Yami: "So, what are we going to do now?"  
  
Joey: "We could always go eat."  
  
Tea: "Not all of us have a bottomless pit for a stomach!"  
  
Joey: "That's cause none of you people do the doctor-recommended gastrointestinal excercises that I do!"  
  
Tristan: "When do you ever listen to a doctor, Mr. High Cholesterol?!"  
  
Ryou: "And when did you start exercising?"  
  
Joey: "I'll show you!"  
  
*Pulls up shirt and starts sucking in his stomach over and over again*  
  
Everyone: O_o "Aaaugh! Stop!"  
  
Kaiba: *bored and disgusted*  
  
"I don't know about you, but I have better things to do than watch Joey suck in his stomach. I'm outta here."  
  
*turns and starts walking away*  
  
*Everyone starts tiptoeing toward the door behind Kaiba's back*  
  
Kaiba: *without turning around*  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
Joey: *sneers and turns doorknob*  
  
*ZAP*  
  
"YOWZA!! What the hell?! I told you he was gonna electrocute me!"  
  
Kaiba: "I have a very high-tech security system all around my house, so don't try anything."  
  
They all watch him walk out of the room and out of their sight. All of a sudden..  
  
"Aaaaaah!!"  
  
Yugi: "Uh..Kaiba?"  
  
**Another wonderful quote from Pegasus during his duel with Yami/Yugi!!  
  
Author's Note: Yay! More reviews! Thanks so much, guys! Guys meaning: Yami&Yugislover, Tasha, Kiki Jones, WheelerChick, Bana the Random, Joshua, Chronolizzard, Drago, blue eyes silver dragon, and an anonymous reviewer who leaves a blank! Whoohoo! Reviews are awesome, so..yah. Keep R + R! 


	4. Chapter 3: What Happened to Kaiba?

It's Time..to S-S-S-Sleepover?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any related material. . Rar!  
  
Author's Note: The plot's gonna thicken a whole lot in this chapter, and it's probably going to be one of the more creepier chapters, but...just read, okay? (And don't forget to review after!)  
  
Chapter Three: What Happened to Kaiba?  
  
Everyone glanced at each other. Questions raced through their minds. What happened to Kaiba? Was it Pegasus? What should they do? And what's for dinner?  
  
Bakura: "Should we help him?"  
  
Everyone stared at each other once again. Then they stared some more  
  
...and some more...  
  
and...some more.  
  
Finally:  
  
Ryou: "Shouldn't we go check on him now?"  
  
Everyone stared at him.  
  
Ryou: *sweatdrop*  
  
Bakura: "I'm sick of all this staring! Let's just go!"  
  
*he marches out of the room in the direction Kaiba went*  
  
Tristan: "Guess that's settled."  
  
And with that, he reached for the remote control and switched on the wide- screen. Wide-screen, meaning it took up half a wall.  
  
"Whoa, Kaiba has 9000 channels and in 30 different languages!"  
  
*All sit down and start watching tv*  
  
Yugi: *while playing with his $500 Dark Magician shoelaces*  
  
"I hate it when people waste their money on stupid unnecessary things like wide-screen tvs..."  
  
Yami: *gives him a look*  
  
Yugi: "Hey, these are valuable! They were autographed by the Dark Magician himself! I got them at the Dark Magician Fan Convention! I saw him sign it!"  
  
Yami: "That was just an overweight guy in a costume, Yugi. By the way, he's also Santa Claus at Christmas."  
  
Yugi: "I don't believe you! The Dark Magician would never lie to me like that! Oh yeah? For being so mean, I'm gonna tell them your secret!"  
  
Yami: *sweatdrop* "...An-and what secret do you mean by that?"  
  
Yugi: "You know the one...Yami likes to wear -"  
  
Suddenly:  
  
Bakura: "AAAH! HOLY mrph-"  
  
Everyone: "Well, what is it? Go on, Yugi!"  
  
Yami: *nervous* "Uh...hehe. Didn't you hear Bakura's scream? We have to go help him!"  
  
*quickly gets up*  
  
Yugi: "So anyways, Yami wears -"  
  
Yami: *millenium puzzle starts glowing threateningly*  
  
"I. Said. Let's Go."  
  
Yugi: *really fast* "Yamiwearsdressesforteapartiesonsundays."  
  
Yami: *extremely pissed off*  
  
"I DO NOT! That was only because Yugi couldn't make it! And let's go already!"  
  
Everyone: O_o  
  
*follows Yami out into hallway*  
  
In the hallway...  
  
Joey: "Yeesh, this place really creeps me out. Why is it so dark in here?"  
  
Tristan: "Yeah I know. Did Kaiba really have to put those axes on the wall?"  
  
The hallway was an extreme change from the brightly lit living room. It was hard to see since the only light came from the dim candles mounted in brackets on the wall. The eerie effect was heightened by the candlelight reflecting off the axes and swords hung on the walls.  
  
Yugi: "This hallway looks like it's straight out of a haunted house. Why is it here?"  
  
Joey: "That doesn't matter as much as why there's a body over there."  
  
All the girls plus Yugi: "EEK! Body?!"  
  
All the guys minus Yugi: *disgusted*  
  
They go over to where the body lay to inspect it more carefully. Or at least, as closely as they could in the near-darkness.  
  
As far as they could see, the body was lying on its stomach, motionless. It looked pretty peaceful to them, but on closer inspection...  
  
Yami: "Something's glinting on the back. It's a..."  
  
*bends down*  
  
"...KNIFE?!"  
  
All except Joey: O_O  
  
Joey: *skeptical*  
  
"Yeah, right. Lemme see that. Get outta the way, Yami."  
  
*Leans closer*  
  
"Yaagh! It is a knife!"  
  
Serenity: *from the distance of the entire hallway*  
  
"Who is it, Joey? ...Joey?"  
  
Tristan: "Let go of my arm, Joey. You're cutting off my circulation!"  
  
Yami: "Let's see. Who wears a long trenchcoat, has brown hair, and goes by the name of KAIBA?!"  
  
All: O_O "Kaiba?!"  
  
Ryou: "Uh...guys? Where's my Yami?"  
  
Mai: "Good question. Probably hiding in a closet somewhere waiting to knife the first person that opens the door."  
  
Joey: O_o  
  
*steps away from closet door next to him*  
  
Ryou: *thoughtfully*  
  
"Well...he was a tomb robber...and he did like to kill people..."  
  
All: O_O (again!)  
  
Tea: "So...what're we gonna do now?"  
  
Joey: *slyly*  
  
"I think we should go back to the nice, bright, happy kitchen."  
  
*Everyone gives him a look*  
  
Yugi: "Isn't it against the law not to report a dead body?"  
  
Joey: "Who CARES? It's Kaiba we're talking about here."  
  
Yami: "Hmm...I see your point."  
  
Tea: "That's so mean! We should at least call the police."  
  
Tristan: "No way. They might think that we did it."  
  
All: *sweatdrop*  
  
Serenity: "Really, what are we gonna do?"  
  
By this time, everyone had congregated in the middle of the hall and had their backs turned to the corpse.  
  
Five minutes later...  
  
Tristan: "So it's decided then. Coke is definitely better than Pepsi."  
  
Everyone: *whistling and trying not to look in the direction of where the body lay*  
  
Yugi: "Yep...hehe."  
  
Ryou: "Yup...hehe."  
  
Tea: "Where's Joey?"  
  
*everyone looking around*  
  
Tristan: "Aah! Bakura got Joey too!"  
  
Mai: "Okay now I think it's time to get out of here."  
  
*everyone running like heck out of the hall*  
  
In the living room...  
  
*crash*  
  
*bang*  
  
Ryou: "Do you hear those sounds coming from the kitchen?"  
  
Yugi: "Um..nope! Don't hear a thing! Hehe..."  
  
Ryou: *as if he hadn't heard him*  
  
"Sounds like someone's being hit with a blunt object. Possibly a crowbar or a wrench to the anterior spinal region."  
  
Yami: O_o "How do you know?!"  
  
Ryou: "You forget I have Bakura for a Yami."  
  
Everyone: "Ohhh yeah..."  
  
Tristan: "Noooo! Joey!!"  
  
*Runs toward kitchen but slips on a puddle of crimson*  
  
*stares at ground*  
  
"It's too late! Joey's dead!"  
  
*chomp*  
  
*grrmph*  
  
"Huh?! Bakura's eating Joey alive!"  
  
During this, Tristan was on the floor practically crying, but the rest of the group had pushed past him and gone into the kitchen. Suddenly...  
  
Yami: "Eaten alive, huh, Tristan?"  
  
*while pushing a very much alive Joey towards him*  
  
Tristan: "It's a ghost! Eek!"  
  
Joey: *with his mouth full*  
  
"Hi, Tristan."  
  
Tristan: "But...your blood's right there!"  
  
Joey: "Oh yeah, I guess I should've cleaned up the punch..."  
  
Tristan: *embarrassed*  
  
"What?! Stop staring at me like that, guys!"  
  
Joey: "Aww, didja miss me?"  
  
Tristan: "Whatcha talking 'bout? I knew you were in there the whole time. I was just uh...testing to see if they knew that. Yeah, that's right...testing them."  
  
*Everyone rolls their eyes*  
  
Tristan: *sweatdrop*  
  
Ryou: "It's always up to me, isn't it. There's still a DEAD BODY in the hallway, and my bloodthirsty Yami's still walking around!!"  
  
Yugi: "Ah, don't worry, I've got my millenium puzzle to protect us."  
  
*looks down*  
  
O_o  
  
"It's gone! WHERE'S MY PUZZLE?!"  
  
*Joey and Tristan are playing catch with it*  
  
"Grr...STOP IT! GIMME IT BACK!"  
  
Joey: "Okay, We'll give it back if you can get it!"  
  
*holds it up above Yugi's head*  
  
Yugi: *jumping up and trying to get it*  
  
"Eerngh! I can't reach it!"  
  
Tristan: *now has the Millenium Puzzle*  
  
"We heard your grandpa say that you have some strange disease that makes you grow shorter as you get older. Heheh."  
  
Yugi: "No, I'm just vertically challenged! GIVE IT!"  
  
Joey: *now has the Millenium Puzzle*  
  
"Oh, you mean you're short!"  
  
*throws it to Tristan*  
  
Yugi: *looks at Yami pleadingly*  
  
Yami: *standing there with his arms crossed, amused*  
  
Yugi: "I'm warning you! Don't make me go into tantrum mode!"  
  
Joey & Tristan: *Stop tossing Millenium Puzzle around*  
  
"Tantrum mode? What's that?"  
  
Yami: "Trust me, you don't wanna know. I suggest you give him the puzzle back NOW."  
  
Tristan: "Okay, fine then."  
  
*Hands Puzzle to Yugi*  
  
Joey: "We were just playing around with ya, Yugi."  
  
Yugi: *dark cloud thought bubble above his head*  
  
*mumbling*  
  
"...just wait 'til I hit puberty, then I'll show them! They'll be sorry..."  
  
Meanwhile, the rest of the group had gotten bored with Joey's and Tristan's antics, and had built up enough courage to go back into the hallway.  
  
In the hallway...  
  
Yami: "Now where did we last leave the body?"  
  
Everybody else: "Huh?"  
  
Yami: "I mean...where did we last see the body?"  
  
Ryou: "Y-you mean it's not there?"  
  
Yami: "All I'm saying is, there's only a few bloodstains where it used to be. And look! The stains look like someone dragged it in that direction!"  
  
*pointing toward adjoining hallway, even darker than this one*  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Mysterious! Heheh...what's gonna happen next? Oops, I guess this chapter really wasn't as much humor as mystery, but I promise it's gonna get happier and funnier soon!  
  
Yami: "Yeah, and since Kaiba's dead...PARTY TIME!"  
  
*SQUASH*  
  
"..'elp..."  
  
Shut up, Yami! I wouldn't really kill Kaiba off! Or would I...guess you'll find out in the next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!!! Like these kind and indulgent people: Joshua, Yami&Yugislover, *-Floradaine-*, and yamachan*is my*man. (Hmm, only four people? Aww..*sniff*) Thanks so much for your comments. Keep it up, please? 


	5. Chapter 4: Random Madness and Romance?

It's Time...to S-S-S-Sleepover?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any related material. I don't own Hot Wheels either, hehehe...or Scrabble...OR Palmolive! Sheesh, I don't own anything.  
  
Author's Note: Muahaha! In our last exciting episode, Kaiba was knifed in the back. Or was he? I can't reveal that just yet! Now then, you may be wondering, what's going on with Pegasus?  
  
Yami: "Not really."  
  
Hehe...Me either, but I realized that I kinda just forgot him after Chapter 2, sooo...Chapter 4'll starting off with a little Pegsy. It has everything that's happened to him after he skips into the cellar. *sheepish grin* And as always, my annoying reminder - actually, Yami can say it since he likes interrupting so much...  
  
Yami: *gets a piece of paper shoved in his face*  
  
"You're pathetic, you know that?  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW...OR FACE DIRE AND DEVASTATING CONSEQUENCES - which would be?"  
  
Me: Hehe, uh...I haven't thought of any...but I'm not expecting anyone not to review, so we won't be needing that!  
  
Chapter Four: Random Madness...and Romance?  
  
Pegasus: "My, my, it certainly is dark in here."  
  
*SLAM*  
  
Pegasus: *jumps*  
  
"Eek! What was that? Blast this darkness! Oh well, guess it's on to the wines for ol' Pegsy!"  
  
*walks straight ahead*  
  
*bump*  
  
"Ouch! I can't see a thing in here! Oh poo. I wish I still had my Millenium Eye, but that naughty Baka-boy stole it. I'm going to have to teach him a lesson one of these days, hehehe."  
  
"Galloping gorgonzola! I have a glowstick in my pocket! Now, how did that get there?"  
  
*glowstick gives off a sickly yellow light*  
  
"Mmm, I hope Kaiba-boy put a real light down here."  
  
*looks for a light switch and finally finds one*  
  
*click*  
  
A lone bulb flickered into life and revealed a vast underground room filled with racks and racks of bottles of wine.  
  
Pegasus: *shrieks*  
  
"I'm in heaven! Kaiba-boy, I salute you!"  
  
*dances madly around the wines*  
  
One hour later, Pegasus was still unaware that he was locked in the cellar. Since then, he had been choosing the wines for the "party" they were supposedly having.  
  
Pegasus: "Hmm...I simply can't decide! Should I choose this one? Or that one? Ahh, how I worship wine..."  
  
[AN: Sorry, dunno much about wines!]  
  
Pegasus: "Eureka! I know just the one to pick - it's the most splendid wine ever!"  
  
*capers around looking for it*  
  
*finds the bottle*  
  
Pegasus: *reverently*  
  
"Ohh...It's the one! Le Juice de Fruite...Simply mah-velous! I can't believe Kaiba-boy shares my love for this..this delectable stuff! I must remember to congratulate him on his good taste."  
  
*climbs up stairs to leave*  
  
Pegasus: "Hm, that's rather peculiar. The door seems to be locked."  
  
*rattles doorknob*  
  
Pegasus: "Hello out there? Kaiba-boy? Yami-boy? Baka-boy? Anyone there?"  
  
*shrugs shoulders*  
  
Pegasus: "Must be an initiation type of thing. Oh well, it doesn't matter as long as I have my fruit juice!"  
  
*uncorks bottle with his patented pock-o-matic-uncorker*  
  
Pegasus: *sniffs deeply*  
  
"Ah... I do love that refreshing aroma...I don't think Kaiba-boy would mind if I took a sip, just a little taste to make sure it's still as good as it should be..."  
  
*takes a tiny sip and swishes it around his mouth*  
  
"I declare, it's as good as mine! But, I'd better taste some more to make sure it's alright. After all, I don't want to spoil the fun by choosing a less-than-perfect bottle!"  
  
*drinks a mouthful*  
  
"Excellent! Superb! Maybe a bit more would help, you can never tell until the third sip!"  
  
*gulp*  
  
As it turned out, he couldn't tell from the fourth sip, or the fifth sip, or the sixth sip either, and each sip was considerably larger than the last. At that rate, he had drained over half the bottle in less than 10 "sips."  
  
Pegasus: "Whoopsy-daisy! I guess I've accidently drank a tad more than I expected to..."  
  
*titters gaily*  
  
"...But being the amateur drinkers they are, Yugi-boy and his friends won't notice if I mix another bottle with the rest of Le Juice de Fruite."  
  
*uncorks a random bottle of wine*  
  
"But Kaiba-boy must be experienced to have such an impressive collection, so he won't be fooled...I guess I have no other choice but to drink half of another bottle of Le Juice de Fruite and pour the rest into this one! But it seems such a shame to let this uncorked bottle go to waste! Might as well drink that too!"  
  
*titters even more gaily and proceeds to down the entire bottle in one gulp*  
  
As you can probably imagine, this led to a strange cycle of drinking and pouring, so we'll just leave Pegasus busy "organizing" Kaiba's wine cellar. Back to the exciting adventures of everyone else:  
  
Yugi: "W-we're not r-really going in t-there, are we?"  
  
No one answered since they had all already followed Yami into the hallway where the bloodstains led.  
  
Yugi: "H-hey guys, wait up for me!"  
  
*clammy hand grabs Yugi's arm*  
  
"Whaa- Eek! B-"  
  
*topples over in fright...and stays that way*  
  
Meanwhile, in the hallway with everyone else:  
  
Tristan: "Hey, the bloodstains stop right here."  
  
Yami: "But there are drops of blood leading that way..."  
  
*pointing down hallway*  
  
"...which means Bakura probably picked the body up and has it stashed in one of these connecting rooms."  
  
Joey: "Something about this doesn't seem right to me..."  
  
Mai: "When'd you figure that out, genius?"  
  
Yami: " Oh! Oh! I know! If I were a bloodthirsty killer that hasn't eaten in a while I'd take an axe and go into the first room I see!"  
  
Serenity: "Look! The axe over there next to that room is missing!"  
  
Joey: "The drops also lead in there!"  
  
Tristan: "So who wants to go in first?"  
  
Joey: "You do!"  
  
*pushes Tristan into room*  
  
"Heh heh heh."  
  
Tristan: "Whoa!"  
  
*trips over large stiff object*  
  
*everyone rushes in*  
  
Tristan: *Huddles in corner shaking*  
  
"Ewwww...I stepped on a dead person!"  
  
Mai: "You wimp! Thats just an axe covered in guts and other junk."  
  
Yami: "You're not fazed by much, are you?"  
  
Mai: "'Course not. Getting all worked up is bad for my complexion!"  
  
*Takes out some eyeliner and proceeds to apply it*  
  
"I need a mirror!"  
  
*wipes off axe blade*  
  
"There! That'll do nicely!...EEEEEK! I've got a pimple! A PIMPLE!!"  
  
Tea: "Let me see. That's no pimple."  
  
Mai: "It's not?"  
  
Tea: "Nope. That's definitely a wart."  
  
Mai: "WART?! ARGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"  
  
*Dashes down hallway covering face*  
  
"Pimple...aaugh...Huh? Hey, guys! I think I found your dead body! Oh wait - it's just Yugi fainted with bloody hand prints all over his sleeve."  
  
Everyone else: "What the f***?!"  
  
*Run down hallway*  
  
Yami: *reaching Yugi*  
  
"I can't believe I didn't notice he wasn't with us!"  
  
Tristan: "Ay-yi-yi-yiii!! My best friend - dead? It can't be..."  
  
Joey: "Hey, I thought I was your best friend!"  
  
Tristan: "...it shoulda been that stupid Joey! Poor, kind, friendly Yugi!"  
  
*staggers around crazily holding head with his hands*  
  
While they were all crowding around Yugi, worried, no one noticed a floor tile moving. If they had been looking that way, they would have glimpsed a flash of white. No one noticed either when the tile slipped and closed on some fingertips, but if they had been paying attention, they would have heard a voice faintly go, "Damn!"  
  
Yugi: *groggily*  
  
"Uh...what's going on, guys?"  
  
Tea: "Yugi! Yugi! Are you okay?"  
  
Yugi: "Um...yeah, I think. All I remember is an arm grabbing me, and then I think I, uh..."  
  
*faltering*  
  
Tea: *bright-eyed*  
  
"You did what, Yugi?"  
  
Yugi: "I, uh...fought back valiantly! But he overpowered me, and I think he must have knocked me out. Hehe..."  
  
Joey: *still sulky*  
  
"Right, knocked you out by touching your arm and messing up your shirt..."  
  
Yugi: "Hey...He touched me really hard, okay?"  
  
*looks at sleeve for first time*  
  
O_O  
  
"...Harder than I thought! I'm bleeding! Someone get me a band-aid!"  
  
Serenity: "That's just a bloody hand print."  
  
Yugi: "Oh, okay."  
  
O_o  
  
Joey: "Yadda yadda yadda. I'm getting tired. Why don't we all just go back into the kitchen and get something to eat?"  
  
Yami: "Good idea. We can figure everything out in the morning."  
  
Mai: "Yeah, and I got a wart to freeze off - hey where did it go? - oh, it's on the floor. Hmmm...looks like a tire from a Hot Wheels car. Geez, what loser still plays with those things?"  
  
*The gang starts toward the kitchen*  
  
Yugi: *furtively looking around for something*  
  
"Ah hah! So that's where it went!"  
  
*takes a red Hot Wheels car out of his pocket and puts the wheel back on*  
  
"...Vroom...vroom!"  
  
Tristan: "Hey, Yuge! You comin'?"  
  
Yugi: "Yeah, sure, Tristan!"  
  
*he "vrooms" off to the kitchen*  
  
Joey: "Who's makin' the chow?"  
  
Serenity: "I can do it."  
  
Joey: "How can you cook?"  
  
Serenity: "Great!"  
  
Joey: "Not like that! I meant how can you cook when you've only been seeing for a couple months?"  
  
Serenity: "Thats for me to know and you...uh...not to find out!"  
  
Joey: "...um..will someone else cook?"  
  
Serenity: "What, big brother? Don't feel adventurous enough to venture into a whole new realm of flavor?"  
  
Tristan: *under his breath*  
  
"I'm not sure if I'd want to venture in myself 'cause if Joey won't eat it, it's probably banned by the FDA..."  
  
Yugi: "Hey, Yami can cook! He cooks great! In fact, he even has an apron that says -"  
  
*Yami claps his hand over Yugi's mouth*  
  
Yami: "Er...okay, I'll help cook...hehe, you be quiet now, Yugi."  
  
Yugi: "Mrrph..otay, Wami."  
  
Yami: O_o?  
  
"What'd you just call me? Oh right, sorry."  
  
*removes hand from his mouth*  
  
Serenity and Yami go into the kitchen, while the rest of them go into the living room to wait.  
  
Tea: *magically pulls out Scrabble from behind her back*  
  
"So...how 'bout a game of Scrabble, guys?"  
  
*makes eyes really big*  
  
Everyone else: "Aaugh...not again! There's no point 'cause you always win at it!"  
  
Tea: *eyes get squinty*  
  
"No?"  
  
*a glint of steel is seen*  
  
Everyone looks around uneasily...  
  
Ryou: "Sure we'll play with ya, Tea!"  
  
So Tea "cajoled" them into playing Scrabble, while Yami and Serenity were having an interesting, to say the least, time making dinner.  
  
Serenity: *standing in front of stove flipping pancakes*  
  
"Do you think these are done yet, Yami?"  
  
*pancakes are blackened and charred*  
  
Yami: O_o  
  
"Uh...they look a little...black?"  
  
Serenity: "Heh, sorry. I guess my eyesight's not as good as I thought it was, huh."  
  
Yami: *eyeing her strangely*  
  
Serenity: *embarrassed*  
  
"Wh-why are you looking at me like that..."  
  
Yami: *grins*  
  
"It's okay. Here, let me see if I can help..."  
  
*comes up behind her, wraps arms around her waist and starts making pancakes like that*  
  
Serenity: "Wh-what are you doing..."  
  
'What the hell does he think he's doing?! Hm...I didn't know he was going to do that...guess Mai was telling the truth after all...he does like me?!'  
  
Yami: 'Holy crap...what the hell do I think I'm doing?! Okay, I should've never listened to Tristan about this romance stuff...Heck, he can't even get a girlfriend! Oh crap...what did I just do...'  
  
*quickly steps back*  
  
Both: *blushing crazily*  
  
Yami: *not looking her in the eye*  
  
"..Er...sorry...I dunno what came over me just now..."  
  
Serenity: *still blushing*  
  
"That's okay...I didn't mind..."  
  
Yami: *looks up*  
  
"Really?"  
  
Serenity: "Yeah..."  
  
*gazes into his eyes*  
  
Yami: *gazes into her eyes*  
  
*both start leaning toward each other*  
  
Tristan: *comes into kitchen*  
  
"Hey guys, I- oops..."  
  
Yami & Serenity: *look away guiltily*  
  
Tristan: "..justcametogetadrinkofwateruhbye!"  
  
*leaves in a hurry*  
  
Serenity: "Uh..guess we'd better start making dinner again! Hehe..."  
  
Yami: "Uh..right! Yeah..."  
  
*busy pouring something into the pan*  
  
Twenty minutes later, as Yami and Serenity came out with their broccoli/carrot/asparagus wheat-flour pancakes, Tea had just won for the eighth time.  
  
Tea: "Ha! I scrabbled y'all good!" ^_^  
  
-----------------------  
  
Board: (words)  
  
Yugi: dark, magician, puzzle  
  
Joey: hungry, sleepy, chili  
  
Tristan: spiky, macho, cheese  
  
Mai: lipstick, glamorous, beautiful  
  
Ryou: albino, millenium, bleach  
  
Tea: vituperative, exacerbating, effervescence  
  
-----------------------  
  
Serenity: "So, who's up for some health food?"  
  
Joey: "Aaugh..."  
  
*sniff* *sniff*  
  
"Hey...that actually smells kinda good! What is it?"  
  
Serenity: "Veggie pancakes, of course! You couldn't tell by the little green bits?" ^_^  
  
All: *anime fall*  
  
They all sit down around a table and start "eating" it, not wanting to offend Yami or Serenity. Eating, meaning, slipping their food into a napkin on their laps...or in Tristan's case, throwing it on the ground. Joey, on the other hand, was actually eating it...  
  
Joey: "Mmrph...glomph...Hey, this is actually pretty good!"  
  
Yami: "By the way, Serenity, what was that fruit stuff you had on the counter? It sure added a lot of zing to it."  
  
Serenity: "What fruit stuff?"  
  
Yami: "You know, the one that said Palmolive and it was gooey and a little funny smelling...I put it in the pancakes 'cause I thought it was part of the recipe."  
  
Serenity: O_o  
  
"Uh...that's...dishwashing liquid. Oh yeah, I guess I'll go wash the dishes...but I don't know if there's any left for me to use..."  
  
Yami: "You could always use sand and water...that's what we did in ancient Egypt."  
  
*gets more stares and tries to change the subject*  
  
"Um...what's wrong with you, Joey? Purple's not a healthy color, you know."  
  
Joey: *choking*  
  
"Eeurgh...dish..washing...liquid?"  
  
*Burps and a bubble comes out*  
  
Mai: "That's disgusting, Joseph."  
  
Tristan: *paralyzed with laughter*  
  
"HAHAhahahaa...You actually ate that crap? Hahaha..shoulda thrown it on the floor like me, huh? Hahaha..."  
  
Yami: "You what?!"  
  
Tristan: "Oh hi there, Yami...hehehe...I think I'll go to sleep now..."  
  
*tries to leave but slips on a piece of his pancake*  
  
"Whoaaa! Owww, my bun-buns!"  
  
Joey: *choking again, but with laughter*  
  
Ryou: *yawns*  
  
"I think I'm gonna go to bed now..."  
  
*starts walking off*  
  
*turns around*  
  
"Uh..where are we sleeping?"  
  
Tea: "Well, all our stuff is in the living room, so we might as well sleep there."  
  
Ryou: "Good idea, I'm gonna go set up my sleeping bag."  
  
*leaves*  
  
*comes running back, panicked*  
  
"No way in HELL am I sleeping there! I think Pegasus is getting too happy down there!"  
  
Yami: "You wimp...He can't get us, remember?"  
  
*goes into living room*  
  
*comes running back two seconds later with a strange look on his face*  
  
"I think I'm going with Ryou on this one..."  
  
They all go into the living room to grab their stuff so they would be able to find another place to sleep. Suddenly, a loud crash is heard and two seconds later, loud singing reaches their ears.  
  
Pegasus: "FIFteen men on a dead man's chest! YO-HO-HO and a bottle of RUM!"  
  
*hiccup*  
  
Everyone: O_o  
  
Pegasus: "Better watch OUT, 'cause I'm comin' to getcha!"  
  
Everyone: O___o  
  
Pegasus: "...Yes, you! I'm gonna BREAK your neck with this brick right here..."  
  
*hic*  
  
Everyone: O_____o  
  
Pegasus: "I'm gonna POP yer cork wide open with me rusty screw! ARR, matey!"  
  
*falsetto voice*  
  
"Oh please, kind sir, don't hurt me!"  
  
*hiccup*  
  
*masculine voice*  
  
"Yaargh! I'm gonna drink you allll up!"  
  
Everyone: *hears a wine bottle being smashed*  
  
Joey: O_O  
  
"I don't care WHAT anyone says, I'm getting the hell outta here! Yaaagh!!"  
  
*runs out of living room*  
  
Everyone looks at each other for about two seconds, then instantly grab their bags and follow Joey...  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Umm...so what didja think? I know it was a really disorganized chapter...and the romance bit was unexpected, to say the least. It was corny too, but believe me, it was supposed to be that way...you know, for humor...  
  
*waits for laughs but doesn't hear any*  
  
-_-;; ANYway, muchas gracias to everyone who responded and reviewed! You guys are the best!  
  
Joshua, yamachan*is my*man, SpaceGirl966, Kiki Jones, Yami&Yugislover, Lover of Kaiba, Kirbypuff, Jaid Skywalker, SupportTheOrange, yamachan*is my*man, Casey, Shinigami Sama, lynx wings, ~**Mai**~, and Chibi ice dragon!  
  
Chibi ice dragon: Sorry...but everyone else wanted romance...so I had to listen to them...I am a slave of the majority's bidding...*walks around like a zombie*  
  
Yesh...sorry if I didn't put the pairings you wanted in. Hmm...maybe in future chapters there'll be Joey/Mai or Kaiba/? (that is...if he's alive...*cue scary music*) Those seem to be the ones most people requested. Just stick it in your reviews or email to let me know what you want! 


	6. Chapter 5: Um, The Witching Hour Made Me...

It's Time..to S-S-S-Sleepover?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any related material, or Hot Wheels or Go Fish.  
  
Author's Note: I don't mean to offend anyone at all in this chapter! Everything is for the sake of humor and meant as a joke. Read at your own risk...this chapter contains people acting under the influence of alcohol and many practical jokes...and that's saying the least. *_o  
  
I just thought that I'd better put that in so I don't get burned to a crisp with really pissed off people flaming me...better safe than sorry!  
  
Bakura: *snickering at the thought of me blackened and charred*  
  
*WHAP*  
  
Bakura: *is now rubbing a huge lump on his head...and no, it's not his hair*  
  
Back to the Author's Note: On the plus side, you'll find out if Kaiba's alive or dead! Hehe...and I want to say THANKS to TASHA for giving me the idea for part of this chapter! Well actually, that was my brother saying we should do that, but THANKS anyways! ^_^  
  
Chapter 5: Um...The Witching Hour Made Me Do It!  
  
Tristan: "Hey, Joey, wait up!"  
  
Yugi: *Trundling along as fast as he could with a suitcase almost as big as he was*  
  
"Pant...pant. Yeah, I can't keep going for long!"  
  
Joey: *skids to a stop*  
  
*in an affected voice*  
  
"Why, I do believe we've found Master Kaiba's bedroom!"  
  
Mai: *taking a look around*  
  
*while fingering silk sheets on King-sized bed*  
  
"This is nice! I'm gonna...I mean...WE should sleep here."  
  
Yami: *looking around*  
  
"It's also got a security door so Bakura can't get in. Useful."  
  
Mai: "I call the Victorian bed!"  
  
Tea: "I guess we're sleeping here then. But...doesn't it bother you guys to be sleeping in a dead guy's room? Especially you, Mai...you're going to be sleeping in a corpse's bed!"  
  
Mai: *shrugs*  
  
"Meh."  
  
Joey & Tristan: *already snoring up a storm*  
  
Tea: -_-;;  
  
"Never mind."  
  
The before-bed preparations began. The girls hogged the connecting bathroom, so the guys had to brush their teeth over what they hoped was just a fancy bucket, but turned out to be an antique chamberpot. After that little...revelation, Joey took the chamberpot and set it next to his sleeping bag.  
  
Joey: "I might be needing it later."  
  
Tristan: *scoots over away from Joey*  
  
Yugi and Ryou were playing a game of Go Fish sitting on their sleeping bags, and the girls were...still in the bathroom. For his part, Yami was waiting patiently to use the toilet outside the bathroom door.  
  
Yami: "Um..girls...I really need to go."  
  
Mai: "Use Joey's chamberpot!"  
  
Yami: "I can't pee in public."  
  
Tristan: "Sure you can! I've seen you do it plenty of times!"  
  
*realizes what he just said..and that everyone's giving him a weird look*  
  
"Uh...AMNESIA! Where am I?! What's going on?!"  
  
*falls down on floor twitching*  
  
Everyone: O_O (especially Yami)  
  
Yami: "You f***ing pedophile! Didn't I already tell you to STOP spying on me when I'm on the freakin' toilet?!"  
  
Just when the flecks of rabid foam flew out of Yami's mouth, the bathroom door opened and three aliens with green face masks and cucumber slices over their eyes appeared in the doorway.  
  
First Alien, aka Mai: "This is how I keep my complexion clean and clear."  
  
Second Alien, aka Tea: "Wow, it feels so refreshing!"  
  
Third Alien, aka Serenity: *panicking*  
  
"I can't see! I can't see!"  
  
Mai: "Pipe down, you can take it off in the morning."  
  
Joey: *grabs Serenity's cucumber slices and sticks them on his own eyes*  
  
*staggering around imitating them*  
  
"Oogh...aaagh...I'm a zombieee! With a beautiful complexion! I'm coming to get youuuu!"  
  
*runs toward Mai*  
  
Mai: *shrieks*  
  
"Aaugh! Get away!"  
  
Joey: "Don't you love meee? I'm your exact clone!"  
  
Mai: *now sitting on bed and brushing her hair*  
  
Joey: *humming furiously*  
  
"Here comes the mother ship to take you away to a paradise...where cucumbers and green goop are FREE!"  
  
*comes up behind Mai and starts tickling her*  
  
Mai: *shrieks and falls off bed...right on top of Joey*  
  
Joey: *muffled*  
  
"..Oof.."  
  
Mai: *leaping upright*  
  
"What was that supposed to mean? I am not fat!"  
  
Joey: *stars around his head*  
  
"No, of course not..."  
  
Yami: "Oh, whatever - I have to go!"  
  
*pushes past the Tea and Serenity who are still standing in bathroom doorway*  
  
Tristan: *gets up and starts walking toward bathroom*  
  
Joey: *curiously*  
  
"Where are you going, Tristan?"  
  
Tristan: *looks around wildly*  
  
"AMNESIA!"  
  
*dives into sleeping bag in shame*  
  
Everyone: O_o  
  
They all settle down into their sleeping bags, with the exception of Mai, who was leaning comfortably on the pillows on Kaiba's bed.  
  
Yami: *coming out of bathroom*  
  
*eyes Tristan suspiciously*  
  
"Okay, lights out now."  
  
Ryou: "But we're not done with our game!"  
  
Yugi: "It's okay, these are glow-in-the-dark cards!"  
  
*lights go out*  
  
Ryou: *squinting at cards*  
  
"These don't seem to be glowing at all, Yugi."  
  
Yugi: "Hmm...I know..."  
  
*cackles quietly*  
  
"Oh well, we can always play...Hot Wheels!"  
  
Ryou: "I'm going to bed."  
  
Yugi: "Your loss!"  
  
*takes out two little cars and starts "vrooming" quietly to himself*  
  
"...Vroom vroom...Superturbo...go! Vroooom!"  
  
*click*  
  
"Whoops...I think I pressed something..."  
  
A whirring sound could be heard, and a couple seconds later, a click. A moment later, a shrill scream pierced the still night.  
  
Mai: "AAAAH! BLOODY HELL!"  
  
*leaping off bed and cowering behind Joey*  
  
*lights turn on*  
  
Yami: *pissed*  
  
"What's going on now?!"  
  
Mai pointed to the canopy of Kaiba's bed. It had opened up and converted into a kind of screen where a slideshow of Kaiba's different facial expressions was being played. (A/N: Scary, huh?)  
  
Yami: *looking at the canopy*  
  
"Ra, that's messed up..."  
  
Mai: *with a hint of a sob in her voice*  
  
"He was...leering at me! Eeeek! I'm sleeping on the floor now!"  
  
*arranges sleeping bag next to Joey's*  
  
Yugi: "VROOM!"  
  
*click*  
  
Yami: *still looking at canopy*  
  
"Hey...it's turned off. Okay, lights out!"  
  
*lights go out*  
  
Mai: *realizes that she's not only sleeping next to Joey, but the chamberpot too*  
  
"Augh! I'm moving!"  
  
*moves to other side of the bed, which is next to Yami*  
  
Thirty minutes later, they were all fast asleep.  
  
*ZzZzZzZzZz*  
  
As the witching hour approached, two shadowed figures crept silently down the hallway.  
  
Figure 1: "Is it just me or is the room kinda spinning?"  
  
Figure 2: "I think you're just tipsy."  
  
Figure 1: *accusingly*  
  
"And you're not?"  
  
Figure 2: "Shh..shaddup! We're there..."  
  
*dull clang*  
  
"Damn security door... So..they think they can lock me out of my own room, huh?"  
  
(A/N: Okay...BIG hint there...)  
  
*whispers at the wall*  
  
"...blueeyeswhitedragon."  
  
*nothing happens*  
  
Figure 1: "You're talking to the wall, stupid. Get outta my way..."  
  
*in a quiet but clear voice*  
  
"Blue eyes white dragon."  
  
*lock on door clicks open*  
  
Figure 2: O_o  
  
'God, I must be drunker than I thought if I told him that password.'  
  
*opens the door noiselessly*  
  
The sleeping figures of Mai, Yami, Serenity, Tea, Ryou, Yugi, Tristan, and Joey greeted their eyes.  
  
Figure 1:"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
Figure 2: "We should get smashed on cheap beer and wine?"  
  
Figure 1: *hits Figure Two*  
  
"No, you idiot! We can do that later! I'm talking about the other thing I'm thinking about."  
  
Figure 1: "Ohhhhh...hehheh..."  
  
Two malicious grins spread across their faces and they crept away.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, they were back in the bedroom.  
  
Figure 2: "Got everything?"  
  
Figure 1: *lugging heavy bag with him*  
  
"Yep - Everything's right here."  
  
Figure 2: "Then let's get started...heehee...Dammit! I stepped on.."  
  
*picks up object*  
  
"A Hot Wheels?! How did that get there?!"  
  
They moved around from person to person, busily...doing something.  
  
Ten minutes later, they had accomplished their evil task and snuck out, closing the security door behind them.  
  
Figure 1: "Let's go get smashed now."  
  
Figure 2: "It's off to the kitchen! Hee hee!"  
  
And with that, both silouettes capered...er..staggered off in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
*Next morning*  
  
Tea: *still half asleep*  
  
"Geez...what's in my mouth? Did I eat the cucumbers or something?"  
  
*reaches into her mouth and pulls out a...cigarette butt*  
  
O_o  
  
'What the HELL have you been doing, Tea Gardener?'  
  
*bolts upright and a dozen cigarette butts fall onto the ground*  
  
"GAAAAH!! Cig- oh hi, Yami - YAMI?!"  
  
Yami: *half awake from Tea's scream*  
  
"Wh-why are you screaming? And where's that wine smell coming from..."  
  
*is now wide awake and realizes Mai's head is on his chest and the smell is coming from him*  
  
O_O  
  
Mai: *is awake and cranky because of Yami's movements*  
  
"Why am I on...uh...hi, Yami. Hehe..."  
  
*looks again*  
  
"Why the f*** is my lipstick all over your face? Do you know how much it cost?! And you're wasting it like that?!"  
  
Yami: "WHAT?!"  
  
*runs to bathroom and sees lipstick marks all over his face*  
  
*looks closer, and sees that his clothes are all ruffled and wet from alcohol*  
  
*looks at Mai and sees that she's in the exact same state*  
  
Yami & Mai: *realization dawns*  
  
Yami: "I don't remember - "  
  
Mai: "Me either -"  
  
Tea: *staring in disbelief*  
  
"Of course you don't, you sinners! You were drunk, remember?"  
  
Mai: "Look who's talking, Wheezy!"  
  
Meanwhile, Joey and Tristan had awakened. However, they were on the other side of Kaiba's huge four-poster bed, so they were obscured from the others' view.  
  
Joey: "Hey Tristan, whatcha got there in your hand?"  
  
*grabs the book*  
  
"Gay is the Way: How to Form a Domestic Partnership...by Maximillion Pegasus...Tristan? Is there something you need to share?"  
  
Tristan: *look of disbelief on his face*  
  
"NO WAY! Hey, what's that book in your hand? Gimme that!"  
  
*grabs Joey's book*  
  
"101 Tips on Crossdressing...by Maximillion Pegasus...Joey..."  
  
Joey: *has same look of disbelief*  
  
"...I..think that we should...never speak of this again."  
  
Tristan: "...I agree."  
  
*both slide the books under the nearest thing, which happened to be Kaiba's bed*  
  
All of a sudden...  
  
Yugi: "EEE! I'mgonnadieI'mgonnadieI'mgon-"  
  
*Joey's and Tristan's heads peek around bed*  
  
Joey: "Yug! You're all bloody!"  
  
Tristan: *bawling*  
  
"My best friend! Noo!"  
  
Joey: *whacks him*  
  
"I'm your best friend! Got that?!"  
  
*Mai, Yami, and Tea stop their fighting and see Yugi*  
  
M, Y, T: O_o  
  
Yami: "Nosebleed again, Yugi?"  
  
Yugi: "Waah!"  
  
Throughout all of this, Ryou was still sleeping peacefully on his sleeping bag. They all noticed that nothing was wrong with him, and that...he had a bloody hammer in his right hand, as well as an uncapped lipstick that happened to be Mai's...AND an opened carton of cigarettes...  
  
Joey: "Why, I'm gonna - Hey! Lemme at him! Lemme at him!"  
  
*Tristan's holding him back*  
  
Tristan: "Calm yerself. There's no fun in beating someone up if they don't know it."  
  
Joey: "Hmm...guess you've got a point there - hey, look what else Ryou's got - a bottle of shampoo. Why would he want a bottle of shampoo? Oh wait, the label says - "  
  
Serenity: *just woke up*  
  
"I'M BLIND!! I'M BLIND!!"  
  
Joey: *continues reading*  
  
"- May cause blindness if exposed to eyes. Uh...SERENITY!!"  
  
*rushes over to her*  
  
Serenity: *clutching her eyes*  
  
"AAH! I'M - Oh wait, someone just put a blindfold on me."  
  
Joey: *almost fainted*  
  
Yami: "Hold on now, if she wasn't blinded by the shampoo, then that means Ryou was framed! Should we wake him up anyway?"  
  
Joey: "Nahhh..."  
  
Yugi: *stands up and talks like everyone was worried about him*  
  
"Hey guys, don't worry! I'm okay! I'm not really bleeding."  
  
*looks around*  
  
He realized that everyone had gone to get cleaned up, except Joey and Tristan, who had gone down to the kitchen in search of breakfast. He decided to follow them, since his "blood" had reminded him of strawberry jam.  
  
In the kitchen...  
  
Joey: *Comes into kitchen first*  
  
"What the HELL?!"  
  
Tristan: *Comes into kitchen next*  
  
"WHAT the hell?!"  
  
Yugi: *Comes into kitchen next*  
  
"What the h-e-double hockeysticks?!"  
  
*everyone looks at him but he doesn't get why*  
  
They all come into kitchen and realize that Bakura and Kaiba are sprawled on kitchen table surrounded by several half empty bottles of alcohol, Mai's make up bag, a bottle of Halloween fake blood, and...Pegasus's luggage strewn about...  
  
Everyone stands in shocked silence, except Yugi.  
  
Yugi: "They're gonna pay for what they did! Mwahahaha!"  
  
*ties their shoelaces together while cackling evilly*  
  
*everyone stares at him*  
  
"Hahaha! I fixed them good!"  
  
*walks out of room still cackling*  
  
Tea: "Umm...that's KAIBA right there...the dead guy, remember?"  
  
Joey: "Obviously he wasn't DEAD if he could..."  
  
*remembers what they did to her*  
  
"Hahaha...you're a smoker, Tea! Smokers are jokers!"  
  
Tea: "SHUT UP! You...you Pegasus wanna-be!"  
  
Joey: *looks hurt*  
  
"Now there's no reason to say things like that!"  
  
Meanwhile, because of all the noise, the culprits Bakura and Kaiba awoke from their drunken stupor. However, it seemed that the effects of the alcohol weren't completely gone...  
  
Kaiba: *haughtily and forgetting he was supposed to be dead*  
  
"What are you people looking at?"  
  
(Except it really came out: "Whaarr youuu peeepooll lookinaa?")  
  
Bakura: *tries to get up, but falls flat on his face*  
  
Kaiba: *same thing happens*  
  
"Bakurraa...Juss howww muush diwee dwinnk lassnigh?"  
  
(Bakura...Just how much did we drink last night)  
  
Bakura tried to pull himself up by pulling on the table. Not only was he unsuccessful, but about 7 bottles of assorted wine and beer came crashing down around them.  
  
Mai: O_o  
  
"I guess that's why they can't even stand up..."  
  
Bakura: "Youuu donn knooww mee."  
  
(You don't know me)  
  
*hic*  
  
"Hey...yurr kindaa purty..."  
  
(Hey, you're kind of pretty)  
  
*aimed at Mai but turned out facing Kaiba*  
  
Both: *Suddenly remember everyone else standing around them with extremely pissed looks on their faces*  
  
"Oh...shiiiiittttt..."  
  
(no translation needed ^_^)  
  
Yami: *looking very threatening*  
  
"Something like this calls for the..."  
  
*thunder and lightning crashes in the background*  
  
"...ULTIMATE PUNISHMENT."  
  
Tea: "YES! Mwahaha! I finally get to -"  
  
Yami: "Hey, how do you know what it is? I just made it up just now."  
  
Tea: "Um..right. Sure ya did, Yami. Hehe..."  
  
*puts away switchblade, disappointedly*  
  
Yami: *resumes threatening tone*  
  
"Grab 'em, guys!"  
  
Kaiba and Bakura are grabbed roughly by their collars and yanked upright into a uh..sorta standing and wobbling position.  
  
Yami: "Now for the..."  
  
*thunder and lightning crashes in the background*  
  
"...ULTIMATE PUNISHMENT!"  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Dun dun duunnn! Can you figure out what their punishment is? Maybe if you put it in a review...and get it right...you'll win a prize! Hehe...Prizes are always fun! Oh yeah...I guess I'd better say it, just in case someone didn't get it. Figure 1 was Bakura, and Figure 2 was Kaiba. Sheesh...I hope everyone figured it out. Get it? Figure-d it out? HA HA HA...  
  
*realizes everyone's staring at her*  
  
Oookay. So um...onto the thanking of reviewers! And I realized that many of you reviewed the Author's Note so you couldn't review the real chapter, so that's okie. Thanks to...Midnight Mistress, Sunfalling, and Bana the Random.  
  
Kaiba & Bakura: *panickedly running away from their angry friends*  
  
Aaaah! You wouldn't hurt two poor delusional drunks, would you?  
  
Angry friends: YES WE WOULD!!  
  
K&B: Eeeek!  
  
*smack into wall, but continue running*  
  
*they fade into distance and I'm left alone*  
  
Me: Um, hi. I should probably say that you shouldn't blame Kaiba and Bakura tooo much...they WERE acting under the influence of alcohol, after all. Hehehe...bye for now! 


	7. Chapter 6: The ULTIMATE PUNISHMENT!

It's Time to S-S-S-Sleepover!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If you think I do, you must have been getting drunk with Kaiba and Bakura. That and all related material is owned by Kazuki Takahashi. I don't own Superglue either. (Don't get any funny ideas)  
  
Author's Note: I'M SO SORRY!! I know I haven't updated in a while, and school is the reason. Grr...well, this chapter's extra long to make up for it!  
  
Okay now. Thanks to lynx wings and Lover of Kaiba for guessing! *Reads the guesses again* Hmm...none of them were right, but there were some good ones!  
  
lynx wings: Hilarious guesses! No, really. I laughed so hard...in fact, I may use some of them later! Actually, the Pegasus soul mate thing was the closest so far! Hehe, I'm not being mean to Kaiba and Bakura...*wicked grin* Don't you know that you have to hurt the ones you love? Hehehe...it's alllll for the sake of humor! As you will soon see...  
  
Lover of Kaiba: I'll be more than glad to do Peggy-bashing - I just watched the first Champion vs. Creator episode and my Pegasus Intolerance Level has never been higher! So just think of that when you read the "bashing." No really, literally, it's bashing! BTW, Mokuba got sent to his friend's house to be safe, at least until they got rid of their one-eyed friend. Hehe, but he makes an appearance in the Author's Note at the end!  
  
A duel, huh? Hmm...now that would actually be a punishment for them, if it were against Yami. Since he always wins, lol. (Yami: *bored* That's the 239835th time I beat you, let's play something else now... Kaiba: Nooo...must...beat...pharaoh...*collapses*) But I think you'll find that the real Ultimate Punishment will be just as bad for them...though a spanking wasn't a bad idea...*wink wink*  
  
Kaiba & Bakura: AAH! NO SPANKING!!  
  
*try to run away but discover that their shoes are superglued to the floor*  
  
*try to take off their shoes but can't because their fingers are superglued together*  
  
A/N cont'd: *hides Superglue behind back* I'm the author here, I get to decide! And I say that -  
  
*yells*  
  
YOU WILL -  
  
*whisper*  
  
not -  
  
*resumes yelling*  
  
GET A SPANKING!!  
  
K&B: O_o  
  
Yep, she's gone crazy. In that case, we'll just be going now...  
  
*try to leave but are stopped by the booming voice of Yami...*  
  
Chapter 6: The ULTIMATE PUNISHMENT!  
  
Yami: *has a dark cloud over him*  
  
"NOW MY MINIONS, OPEN THE PORTAL OF DOOM!"  
  
*maniacal laugh*  
  
*everyone just stands around giving him strange looks*  
  
"Ahem. I SAID, NOW MY MIN- oh, never mind, just open the damn door!"  
  
Joey: *lightbulb dings above his head*  
  
*opens door to the wine cellar*  
  
Yami: *has an evil glint in eyes*  
  
"It's time... for the uh-uh-uh-uh-ULTIMATE PUNISHMENT!"  
  
(A/N: Get it? Hehe...)  
  
"Throw em' in! Whahahahaa!"  
  
Kaiba & Bakura: *color drains from faces*  
  
"Oh crap, oh crap , oh crappity crap - but-but-but...we're drunk! You wouldn't, you couldn't!  
  
Yami: *threatening tone*  
  
"Couldn't...what?"  
  
Kaiba & Bakura: "Do this to - "  
  
*get heaved into cellar*  
  
"...usssssss...owies..."  
  
Yugi: *coming back into kitchen*  
  
"Wow! You guys got them back good! That's evil, that is, dumping them in a dark cellar with a drunk Pegasus...even though I think I already punished them enough."  
  
Joey: "Whatever, Yuge. I don't think tying someone's shoelaces together is very effective."  
  
Yugi: *slyly*  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
Joey: "Heheh...I guess little people like you can only think of little punishments."  
  
*spots something*  
  
"Hey! Are those some left-over pancakes?"  
  
*trips*  
  
"Damn! Someone tied my shoelaces together!"  
  
Yugi: *runs out of room cackling again...*  
  
Joey: "Why that - I'll get that little shrimp...right after I eat this pancake!"  
  
Serenity: "Joey Wheeler, I'm not staying up the whole night tonight listening to you moan and groan about your stomach!"  
  
Tristan: *reading from a tiny notepad*  
  
"Yeah! You were on the pot from 12:53 and 14 seconds to 1:23 and 46 seconds. You also wear Fruit of the Loom briefs that are around size 16 but -"  
  
*suddenly realizes everyone is staring at him with a horrified look on their faces, except Joey who is trying to inconspicuously hold the tablecloth over his...you know what*  
  
"Um...um...AMNESIA!"  
  
*falls to floor covering his face...but not before stowing the notebook carefully away*  
  
Everyone stared at him in disgust, shrugged, and went to watch TV.  
  
Meanwhile in the pitch-black cellar, Kaiba and Bakura had instantly become sober upon hitting the cement floor...hard. But that didn't mean that they had regained control of their motor functions. In other words, they were laying on the floor in a messy heap of white hair and blue trench coat, and were having a very hard time getting up again.  
  
Kaiba: *muffled*  
  
"Gerroff me, tomb robber!"  
  
Bakura: *muffled too*  
  
"You gerroff! Your stupid trench coat is suffocating me! AGH!"  
  
*both start trying disentangle themselves*  
  
Kaiba: "Get the hell off me! Why are you all limp...and damn! You stink! Wine goes in your mouth, not on your clothes! Didn't you figure that out last night?"  
  
Bakura: *strangely*  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm not even touching you."  
  
Kaiba: "Shut up, you liar...and will you get off?! I can't feel my legs!"  
  
*tries to free himself*  
  
Bakura: "You shut up! Here, I'll prove it to you!"  
  
*a ring of light begins to shine faintly*  
  
Kaiba: "Hey, you WERE telling the truth...then what's - "  
  
Bakura: "Uh...Kaiba? I think I'm going to turn off my light now..."  
  
Kaiba: "Why? I need light to see how to get this thing off me!"  
  
Bakura: "Remember who we locked down here?"  
  
Kaiba: *sinking feeling in stomach*  
  
"Um..."  
  
*Millenium Ring glows brighter*  
  
*peers through darkness at the limp figure slumped over his legs*  
  
*light reflects off a mess of long silver hair*  
  
Kaiba: "OH GOD NO!!!"  
  
*kicks furiously and succeeds in getting Pegasus' prone body off*  
  
'Whew, he weighs a lot for someone who lives only on wine and cheese...'  
  
Kaiba and Bakura frantically tried to scramble away, but as soon as they got up and took a step, they promptly fell down again. After tripping over themselves a couple times, they realized that they needed to untie their shoelaces. Then, they hauled ass to the corner farthest away from Pegasus.  
  
Ten minutes later, after many furtive and suspicious glances at the passed out Pegasus, they decided they were bored.  
  
Kaiba: "Okay, we've been here for a while, and he hasn't moved. So what are we going to do? I'm guessing we have a few more hours to go before they let us out. And I'm going to go crazy if we don't - "  
  
Bakura: *simply*  
  
"Let's throw things at him."  
  
Kaiba: *evil grin spreads across his face*  
  
'Revenge...wahahaaa!'  
  
"I like the way you think. Let's make it a competition - Two points for a thump, five for a bonk, and an automatic win if he grunts."  
  
Bakura: "Agreed - unh!"  
  
*throws a rock at Pegasus*  
  
*thump*  
  
"Yes! Two points!"  
  
Kaiba: "Oh yeah, take this!"  
  
*heaves a rock over*  
  
*bonk*  
  
"Hahaha! Five points! You pathetic tomb robber!"  
  
Bakura: "No one calls me pathetic and gets away with it!"  
  
*another rock slams into Pegasus*  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the score was tied, 47 to 47. Unfortunately, they were out of rocks. Why would there be rocks in a wine cellar in the first place? (A/N: Who cares, they're being thrown at Pegasus and that's all you need to know.)  
  
Kaiba: "What? No more rocks? That's not fair! I need to win! WIN, I say!"  
  
Bakura: "Nooo! There's nothing to throw!"  
  
*both searching for a projectile to throw, and win the game*  
  
Bakura: *feels in his pocket*  
  
"Ah ha!"  
  
*smirks*  
  
"I found something! Ha!"  
  
*Whatever-it-was flies toward Pegasus*  
  
*plink*  
  
Kaiba: 'Plink? What the -'  
  
"Plink? You don't get any points for a plink."  
  
Bakura: "You idiot, I get a bajillion points for a plink! I win! WAHAHA-"  
  
Kaiba: *curiously*  
  
"What did you throw at him?"  
  
Bakura: *still gloating*  
  
"Oh I don't know, I found something in my pocket. What? It's not like it's the Millenium Eye."  
  
*realizes what he said...and where he put the Eye after taking it from Peggy*  
  
"Oh shit, shit, shit...gotta find it...must find the Millenium item..."  
  
*crazily searching the floor*  
  
Kaiba: *looking on amusedly*  
  
"You're not looking in the right place. You threw it at Pegasus, remember? So you have to look over there. Or are you too scared to do it? Hahaha -"  
  
Bakura: "Foolish mortal, I'm not scared of anything! But I think I'll turn on my ring before going over there...heheh."  
  
*ring gives off an eerie yellow light*  
  
*marches over to Pegasus*  
  
"Now where is that damn thing...hey, what's that?"  
  
*bends over Pegasus to get a closer look*  
  
"Hey, is that it?"  
  
Kaiba: *leaning against far wall, arms crossed with a smug look on his face*  
  
"Where?"  
  
Bakura: "Crap! It's in Pegasus' hand!"  
  
Kaiba: *smirking*  
  
"Better be careful...after all, you don't want to wake him up, do you?"  
  
Bakura: *ignores him*  
  
Bakura faced a rather difficult task; prying the Eye out of Pegasus' hand was harder than it sounded. Gingerly, he stretched out his hand toward the Eye. At the same time, he was keeping one eye on Pegasus' eyes so he could see if they opened suddenly while he was concentrating on the task at hand. (No pun intended, haha!)  
  
As his hand drew closer and closer to his goal, his breathing quickened and sweat began rolling down his face. His eyes were now fixed steadily on the Eye.  
  
Bakura: 'Just a little closer...'  
  
Kaiba: "BOO!"  
  
Bakura: *jumps a foot into the air*  
  
"Damn you," he spat.  
  
Kaiba: *snickering*  
  
"Sorry...couldn't resist...haha, I got you sooo good..."  
  
Bakura: *resumes reaching for the Eye*  
  
This time, he was impatient and more sure of himself. Bakura's fingers finally closed around the smooth, round object. He heaved a sigh of relief and was standing up and turning around when suddenly...  
  
Cold, clammy fingers closed around his own!!  
  
Bakura: *strangled*  
  
"Eurgh -"  
  
Instinctively, Bakura's eyes darted to Pegasus' face. And what he saw made him almost pee in his pants. (Almost! He didn't!) He had glanced at the exact moment Pegasus opened his eyes.  
  
Pegasus: *groggy*  
  
*sees a patch of light colored hair*  
  
"Is that you, Cecelia?"  
  
Bakura: *major sweatdrop*  
  
"Uh...no?"  
  
*hastily withdraws his hand and gets as far away as he can from Pegasus*  
  
Kaiba was laughing his ass off at the whole scene, but he shut up as soon as he realized that Pegasus was trying to see where the sound was coming from. Also because Bakura was threatening to disembowel him if he didn't "shut the hell up."  
  
Bakura: *hissing*  
  
"What...the...crap...d'you...think...you're...doing?"  
  
Kaiba: *hissing back*  
  
"Get your filthy hands off my trench coat, dummy. And don't threaten me or I'll crack your head open."  
  
Bakura: *smirk*  
  
Kaiba: *sneer*  
  
Pegasus: *still not totally awake*  
  
"Ce..Ce..Cecelia! It's you, my darling Cecelia!"  
  
Bakura and Kaiba turned around at that, and much to their horror, Pegasus was staggering rather drunkenly toward them.  
  
Bakura: *panicking*  
  
"He sees my hair! Oh no, what're we gonna do? What am I gonna do?"  
  
Kaiba: *also panicking*  
  
"Um..uh...okay, here!"  
  
*pushes Bakura behind him and covers his head with part of his trench coat*  
  
*Pegasus continues to get closer...and closer*  
  
Kaiba: *really panicking now*  
  
"Psst...it's not working! He's still coming! DO something!"  
  
Bakura: *sticks his head out*  
  
*...and sees Pegasus' leering at him*  
  
"OH SHIT - "  
  
*looks around wildly for an escape*  
  
'Hey...where'd Kaiba go?'  
  
*spots Kaiba in a far corner*  
  
'That coward - eeek!'  
  
"STOP TOUCHING MY HAIR!!"  
  
Pegasus: *dreamily*  
  
"It's so soft!"  
  
Bakura: *eyes go wide*  
  
'What am I gonna do?'  
  
He suddenly realized that he was still clutching the Millenium Eye. So he did the only thing he could think of. He flung it at the drunk gay man.  
  
*thonk*  
  
Pegasus: "Owwwowwoww..."  
  
*collapses at Bakura's feet*  
  
Bakura: *shudder*  
  
"My beautiful hair's contaminated! I'll have to burn it now..."  
  
*sniffle*  
  
'Oops...did I say that out loud?'  
  
Kaiba: *looking at him strangely*  
  
"You okay, Bakura?"  
  
Bakura: *sweatdrop*  
  
'Guess I did...'  
  
*gruffly*  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, no thanks to you. Fat lot of help you were, hiding in that corner."  
  
Kaiba: *indignant*  
  
"I wasn't hiding! I was just ah...examining the cracks in the walls!"  
  
Bakura: *smirk*  
  
"Whatever you say, O Courageous One...so help me find that Eye already."  
  
*starts looking for Millenium Eye again*  
  
Kaiba: *helps him*  
  
After twenty minutes of crawling around on the floor and increasingly frenzied searching on Bakura's part, they still couldn't find it.  
  
Bakura: *sweatdrop, sweatdrop, sweatdrop...etc*  
  
"Where - is - it?!?!"  
  
*runs around madly in circles*  
  
"I - must - find - it!"  
  
*runs around some more*  
  
"My - Millenium - Item!"  
  
*suddenly stops*  
  
*lip starts quivering*  
  
*starts bawling*  
  
"Waaah!!"  
  
*sniffle sniffle*  
  
Kaiba: O_o  
  
'Geez...what is WRONG with that guy?'  
  
"Um...there, there, Bakura...it's not so bad..."  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
Bakura: *wiping eyes*  
  
*sniffle*  
  
Suddenly, a ray of light shone down from above.  
  
Kaiba and Bakura: *shades eyes*  
  
"The light...it's blinding me! Aiyee!"  
  
Tea: *standing in doorway*  
  
"Are you guys alright? I thought I heard someone crying down there."  
  
Joey: *appears in doorway next to her*  
  
"Don't be stupid, Tea. It's Kaiba and Bakura. They'd never cry."  
  
*gets a look at Bakura's tear-stained face*  
  
"Er...I stand corrected."  
  
Tea: *pushes Joey away*  
  
"You guys want to come out now? Yami's sulking in the corner because - "  
  
Yami: *shoots her a death glare*  
  
Tea: "Uh, anyway, we all decided that you'd been down there long enough."  
  
Kaiba: *sarcastically*  
  
"Why thank you, your highness."  
  
Tea: *flushes angrily*  
  
"Fine, stay down there with Pegasus then!"  
  
*slams door*  
  
Kaiba: *sweatdrop*  
  
"NONONO!! I was just kidding! Let us out!!"  
  
Tea: *opens door and grins*  
  
"Haha, I was just kidding."  
  
Kaiba: *anime fall*  
  
"Grrr...come on, Bakura, let's get out of this hellhole. Wait a minute, this is MY hellhole. Er...come on, Bakura!"  
  
*grabs Bakura's arm and half drags him out*  
  
Bakura: *silent and sniffling*  
  
Everyone except Kaiba: O_O  
  
'Bakura?! Crying?!?!'  
  
Kaiba: *amused at their reaction*  
  
"He's just upset 'cause he lost the Millenium Eye down there, no biggie."  
  
Bakura: *bursts into tears and runs out of room*  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
Tea had forgotten to close the cellar door throughout all this. Well, you would too, if you saw Bakura crying, but that's beside the point. Anyway, with the cellar door open, they suddenly heard a low, sinister sounding laugh coming from the darkness of the cellar.  
  
Everyone: *major sweatdrop*  
  
'Oh crap, it's Pegasus!'  
  
Tea: *hurls herself at door*  
  
They all heaved a sigh of relief when it slammed, and Tristan hurried to bar it with the chair again. But what they didn't see was that in the black depths below, Pegasus was still collapsed where Bakura had downed him. He hadn't moved at all.  
  
Author's Note: Ahh...another chapter done! (Kaiba & Bakura: Nooo! Another chapter done!) Right, anyways...once again, I'd like to thank my reviewers ~ Passionwind, tara, linkfan1, Kiki Jones, Lover of Kaiba, Kaiba-Lover- KatherineKaiba, Joshua&yami, Alyia, lynx wings, and Tasha!  
  
Tristan: *comes storming in*  
  
Just 'cause I have pedophilic tendencies doesn't mean you can announce them to the whole world! *pause* Oops...did I just say that? I meant...bye!  
  
*zips out of here*  
  
A/N cont'd: Well...uh...you learn a new thing everyday! *big fake grin* I think a certain pair are going to be making an appearance too, in 3...2...1...  
  
*BAM*  
  
*Kaiba and Bakura appear in doorway looking very pissed...*  
  
*start shouting incoherently and very derogatorily*  
  
Five minutes later:  
  
*still shouting incoherently and very derogatorily*  
  
A/N cont'd: Hey guys? The reviewers think this is getting boring. (Shh, just play along!)  
  
*shouts get louder and the words aren't just aimed at me*  
  
Okay, that's it. When you insult my reviewers, you insult me!  
  
*hands them each a bar of soap and shoves/kicks them out the door*  
  
Geezums. You'd think they'd have a sense of humor. Some people just can't take a joke. I mean, getting locked in a dark cellar with Pegasus isn't the WORST thing that could happen. Right? Anyone?  
  
*blinks*  
  
Well fine then. Even if it is, I did say it was the ULTIMATE PUNISHMENT, so it was justified! Right? Anyone?  
  
*blinks*  
  
Oh no!! What have I done?! I've scarred them for life! ACK!  
  
*runs after Kaiba and Bakura screaming an apology*  
  
Mokuba: *pops in randomly and hyperly*  
  
Um, hi. She tried to get rid of me, but that didn't work because I got sent home since me and my friend were making too much noise 'cause we were playing cops and robbers but then I tripped and bumped my head on a lamp which fell on the cat and the cat screeched and clawed up the curtains and it got stuck up there, so we were trying to get it down and we were too short so we had to stack up some books and climb up those, but then we accidently brought the whole thing crashing down but anyway, now I'm going to go see why Seto and Bakura are eating soap, okay, don't forget to review!  
  
*zooms off at a zilliion miles an hour* 


	8. Chapter 7: Showering Can Be Fun!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any related material.  
  
Author's Note: This chapter's a little shorter than the previous ones because I had to split it in half or it would be insanely long. But that means that I've already got most of Chapter 8 done!  
  
Just a note: This concerns the people that asked to be paired with characters in the fic. I've just been ignoring you guys, I'm sowwy! Well um...I don't think I can do that because then I'd have to put everyone in who asked, as yamachan*is my*man pointed out. Sorry about that and I hope you keep reading!  
  
Chapter Seven: Showering Can Be Fun!  
  
Mai: "Phew! I smell like wine. Kaiba, where's your shower?"  
  
Kaiba: "Which one? Last time I checked, I think I had 23 bathrooms."  
  
Mai: *sniffs*  
  
"In that case, I suggest we all take showers...'cause we need them!"  
  
Kaiba: "Okay everyone, follow me, and I will personally escort you to a bathroom. I guarantee it'll be the most fulfilling personal hygienic experience you'll ever have!"  
  
*strides off down the hall*  
  
*strange looks all around....but they follow him anyway*  
  
*as they're following him*  
  
Joey: *quietly*  
  
"Hey Yug, why's Kaiba bein' so nice all of a sudden?"  
  
Yugi: "*cough*mood swings *cough*"  
  
Kaiba: *whirls around and gets into Yugi's face*  
  
*face contorted in anger*  
  
"I DO NOT HAVE MOOD SWINGS, YOU -"  
  
*face turns normal and pats Yugi on the head*  
  
"- nice little kid -"  
  
*face gets messed up again*  
  
"I JUST -"  
  
*normal*  
  
"- love you guys so much!"  
  
Everyone: O_o  
  
Kaiba: *leads them to a another hallway with rooms branching off on either side*  
  
"And this - "  
  
*gestures grandly*  
  
"-is the Kaiba Mansion Showering Suite. Girls on the right, guys on the left."  
  
The group split up to go into their individual showers, but some people evidently had different ideas on what "individual" meant. (Warning: this gets a little complicated, and remember: girls - right, guys - left)  
  
Ryou: *walks into the first door on the left*  
  
Yugi: *walks into the second door on left*  
  
Tea: *walks into the first door on the right*  
  
Mai: *walks into third door on right*  
  
Joey: *follows Mai*  
  
Serenity: *walks into the second door on right*  
  
Yami: *follows Serenity*  
  
Tristan: *follows Yami*  
  
Kaiba: *standing in middle of hallway*  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Joey: *guiltily walks into third door on left*  
  
Yami: *guiltily walks into fourth door on left*  
  
Tristan: *guiltily walks into fourth door on right*  
  
Kaiba: "AHEM."  
  
Tristan: *quickly walks into fourth door on left*  
  
Kaiba: *alone in hallway*  
  
*taps foot and looks at watch*  
  
Tristan: *gets kicked out and walks into fifth door on left*  
  
Kaiba: 'Finally!'  
  
*looks around furtively*  
  
*runs to own bathroom*  
  
'Hehehe...'  
  
*presses a secret button in the cabinet*  
  
*secret room appears with a control panel with a series of buttons labeled 'Water Control for Kaiba Mansion Showering Suite'*  
  
Kaiba: "Now let's see...who do I hate?"  
  
*pause*  
  
"Oh that's right, everybody!"  
  
*pause*  
  
"Yes...but who do I hate the most?"  
  
"Yugi, for beating me? No wait, that'd be Yami. Or maybe it's Joey, that dumb chihuahua?"  
  
"So many choices! Ah, I'll just do it randomly."  
  
*presses a random button*  
  
*speaker crackles and...*  
  
Joey: *singing in a horrible, off-key voice*  
  
"Disappear... outta here..."  
  
Kaiba: O_O;;  
  
Joey: *in same screechy voice*  
  
"It was time to pay my dues..."  
  
Kaiba: 'Hey, this is actually kind of catchy."  
  
Joey: "Never guessed...that you 'd be dressed...in my clothes and in my shoes!"  
  
*starts doing a bad imitation of electric guitar*  
  
Kaiba: O_o;;  
  
"Oookay, scratch that. Now let's see...what type of special treatment will the star singer get?!  
  
*evil laugh*  
  
*presses button labeled: He [Helium]*  
  
*sits back in his chair and waits*  
  
*speaker crackles*  
  
Joey: *still singing in scratchy, off-key voice*  
  
"You couldn't wait to move right in...if I were you i'd be concerned..."  
  
Kaiba: *hears air fwishing*  
  
Joey: "Ain't no way you're gonna win..."  
  
*voice gets steadily higher*  
  
"Gonna catch it - on account - of my return - hey, what's going on?"  
  
*voice is a squeak by now*  
  
Kaiba: *doubled over laughing*  
  
*gasping for air*  
  
"Okay, *gasp* nest victim - *gasp* BWAHAHA!"  
  
*presses another random button*  
  
*speaker crackles*  
  
Yami: *crooning to self*  
  
"Oh yeah, who's the man, oh yeah, baby, who's got the hair..."  
  
Kaiba: *gags*  
  
'Okay, you're just asking for it, Mr. King of Games.'  
  
*flips a switch to reveal a knob labeled Humidity Control*  
  
*turns knob from 'Normal' setting to 'Tropical'*  
  
*sits back in chair and drums fingers on arm rest*  
  
Yami: "AAAAAH!! NOOOO - "  
  
*birds-eye view of Kaiba's Mansion*  
  
"NOOOOOO - "  
  
*view of entire Domino City*  
  
"NOOOOOO - "  
  
*view of Earth from outer space*  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
*view of Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba: *pounding on floor with tears running down his face*  
  
"HA! HA! HA! Ow...stomach cramps..."  
  
*hears a door open*  
  
Joey had stepped out into the hallway to see if he could figure out why helium was pouring into his shower. Even though he was in the hallway, Kaiba could hear him perfectly clearly. After all, high voices carry.  
  
Joey: *squeaking*  
  
"What's going on?! Why's my voice like this? And why am I talking to myself?"  
  
Kaiba: *panicking that he'll get caught*  
  
'Gotta close this up...there. And now, I need an alibi...'  
  
Ten minutes later...  
  
Everyone congregated in the hallway, except for Kaiba, who was still showering to cover up for his evil deeds. Most people were looking normal and much cleaner, except for Yami, who was wearing a rather large baseball cap. Joey was keeping silent.  
  
Serenity: "Why are you wearing that hat, Yami?"  
  
Yami: *sulkily*  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Mai: "Oh come on, let us see. It's probably not that bad."  
  
Yami: "No!"  
  
*not noticing Yugi sneaking behind him*  
  
Yugi: *pulls hat off...*  
  
*and Yami's hair explodes outward, the force knocking Yugi over*  
  
But everyone was on the ground too, for another reason: they were laughing too hard to stand up. Yami was vainly trying to cover up his out-of-control hair, but it wouldn't fit under the hat again. At that moment, they all realized that Kaiba was missing from their group.  
  
Everyone: "KAIBA!!"  
  
Kaiba: *comes running out of his room dripping wet and in only a towel (^____^)*  
  
"What?!"  
  
Yami: "YOU DID IT!! IT WAS YOU!"  
  
Kaiba: *trying to look innocent*  
  
"Who, me?"  
  
Joey: *bursts out squeaking*  
  
"Yeah! You made my voice all high and - um -"  
  
Everyone (except Joey and Kaiba): O_o  
  
Tea: "What happened to your voice?!"  
  
Joey: *clamps mouth shut and shakes his fist furiously at Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba: *still trying to look innocent*  
  
"I couldn't have done it! I was showering the whole time! I even left the water on!"  
  
Yami: "I don't hear any running water, you liar!"  
  
Kaiba: "What? Of course you do!"  
  
*secretly presses button on a hidden remote control*  
  
Everyone instantly heard running water, or what they thought was running water. It was actually a recording Kaiba had made a while ago, just for a situation like this. (What a sneaky guy).  
  
Recording: *water running*  
  
Kaiba: *wide grin*  
  
"Seeeee?"  
  
Everyone: *grumbling*  
  
"Guess he's right..."  
  
But wait!  
  
Recording: *static crackles*  
  
Everyone: "Huh?"  
  
*listens more carefully*  
  
Recording: "Hi, this is Mokuba Kaiba, reporting live from the Kaiba Mansion bathroom. For my fifth grade school project, I'm studying -"  
  
*click*  
  
Kaiba turned off the "water" and turned around to see six confused and two rabid-looking faces staring at him.  
  
Yami: *quietly and menacingly*  
  
"I think this calls for some cellar time."  
  
Kaiba: O_O  
  
"Nononono! Anything but that! I'll - I'll - duel you!"  
  
Yami: *instant happiness*  
  
"Okay!"  
  
*whips out his cards*  
  
Kaiba: "Who said anything about cards?"  
  
*whips out a fencing sword*  
  
"En guarde! En guarde!"  
  
*advances toward Yami wielding sword*  
  
However, Yami was just standing there calmly with his arms crossed.  
  
Yami: "You know, I could send you to the Shadow Realm right now."  
  
Kaiba: *stops in mid-swing*  
  
"En - Oh. Right. Hehe, sorry."  
  
Yami: *flies into a rage*  
  
"SORRY'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH! I'm sending you to the Shadow Realm anyway!"  
  
*thrusts palm at Kaiba while yelling at the top of his lungs*  
  
"BRAIN CRUSH!"  
  
Kaiba: *blinks*  
  
"I'm still here."  
  
Yami: "Huh? Okay, let's try it again. BRAIN CRUSH!"  
  
*nothing happens*  
  
"BRAIN SMASH!"  
  
*nothing*  
  
"BRAIN POUND?"  
  
*nothing*  
  
"Uh...HEAD CRUSH?"  
  
Kaiba: *still standing there*  
  
Yami: "Head mash? No...DAMMIT! What are the words?!"  
  
Kaiba: "I'll be right back."  
  
*leaves*  
  
Yami: *sitting down crosslegged with finger tapping head*  
  
"Head squash? No..."  
  
Kaiba: *comes back with two bottles*  
  
"Luckily for you, I happen to have some de-volumizer."  
  
*tosses one to Yami*  
  
"And luckily for you, I have some voice deepener."  
  
*tosses other to Joey*  
  
A few minutes later, they were all fixed up and pretty much back to normal.  
  
Ryou: "So what are we doing now? Can we go home yet?"  
  
Kaiba: "No, because Pegasus is still in my cellar."  
  
Tea: "I don't want to think about him."  
  
Yugi: "Okay then, what're we really doing next?"  
  
Author's Note: What are they doing next? Oh wait, I'm supposed to answer that question. And the answer will be in the next chapter - and their next activity will make the title of this crazy fic more appropriate.  
  
But for now, I'd like to thank my reviewers! Alyia, Fayra AKA Crazy Girl, Lover of Kaiba, YamiAnzu, Sunfalling, Tasha, Ranma Higurashi, i lovew bakura (I suspect it's: i love bakura), yamachan*is my*man, (stellamilnes@aol.com) and Kiki Jones! Muchas gracias for taking the time to review! Now if you could just do it again...^_~ 


	9. Chapter 8: The REAL Sleepover!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any related material, Hot Wheels, Ponies, etc. All right! You got me! I don't own anything in this fic! Except for the almost non-existent and rambling plot.  
  
Author's Note: Here I am, working on this at 2 in the morning, when I should really be revising my English essay. But you know what? I'm sick and tired of school, and I decided I needed some laughs, so that's my explanation. Hey, works for me. So here's the other half of the chapter!  
  
Chapter Eight: The REAL Sleepover!  
  
Mai: "You know what? This is the most twisted, messed up slumber party I've ever been to. We haven't even played any games."  
  
Kaiba: "Yes we have, Bakura and I played 'Scare the Crap Out of People' game."  
  
*thinking*  
  
'And I played the 'Prank People While They're in the Shower' game. Bwahaha - Oh, right...don't look guilty.'  
  
Mai: "You know that's not what I mean. What I mean is..."  
  
*long pause where she looks around at everyone meaningfully*  
  
*guys start getting uneasy*  
  
Yami: "Uh...no. We're not playing any of THOSE kinds of games, right guys?"  
  
Yugi: *looks up*  
  
"Huh?"  
  
*resumes playing Hot Wheels*  
  
Yami: *exasperated*  
  
"Pay attention...and gimme those!"  
  
*swipes Yugi's Hot Wheels*  
  
Yugi: *bottom lip starts quivering*  
  
"You-you-you took my car!  
  
*tears start welling up in eyes*  
  
Yami: "Uh oh...not tantrum mode! I'm s-s-sorry, Yugi! Here, take it back! Take it!"  
  
Yugi: *sniffle*  
  
Yami: 'TOO LATE...'  
  
O_o  
  
*lets out ear-splitting shriek*  
  
*throws himself down and starts kicking the floor while yelling*  
  
"WAAAH! Everybody hates me! Nobody loves me! And Yami took my Hot Wheels! Waaaah!"  
  
Everyone, especially Yami: *sweatdrop*  
  
Kaiba: *under his breath*  
  
"What a baby..."  
  
Yugi: *who has supersharp hearing*  
  
"AAAH! You called me a baby!! You want baby? I'll give you baby!"  
  
Yami: "Everyone, take out your helmets!"  
  
Magically, funny looking square helmets appear on everyone's head but Kaiba's.  
  
Kaiba: "What the...what helmet? I'm surrounded by dorks!"  
  
*leaves the room rolling his eyes*  
  
Yugi: *still in tantrum mode*  
  
*follows Kaiba while clenching and unclenching his fists*  
  
*..and cackling softly*  
  
Two seconds later, sounds of scuffling and surprised yelling filled the air.  
  
Tea: *horrified*  
  
"Omigosh! Yugi must be hurt! We've gotta help him!"  
  
Yami: *sighing*  
  
"No, I'm afraid it's not Yugi that needs our help..."  
  
And as he said those words, Yugi popped back into the room, brushing off his hands with a satisfied air.  
  
*everyone rushes to Kaiba who is lying on the ground mumbling incoherently*  
  
Kaiba: "Cars, so many cars..."  
  
Ryou: "Look, Kaiba has mini-tire marks all over his face!"  
  
Joey: "Hey, look what I found! A tire from a Hot Wheels car! Ow! It's got spikes!"  
  
Mai: *slyly*  
  
"We should get him cleaned up. Come on, girls! Oh and Tea, get my makeup bag!"  
  
Tea: *gets a crafty look*  
  
"Ohhh...okay!"  
  
Serenity: "I don't get it."  
  
Mai: "You'll see, come on!"  
  
*wink*  
  
So the girls left er...dragging Kaiba into one of the 23 bathrooms.  
  
*guys stand there stupidly for a couple seconds until...*  
  
Ryou: "Hey guys, I think we'd better check up on my Yami."  
  
Just then, the girls burst out of the bathroom with Kaiba in tow.  
  
Mai: *cheerily*  
  
"All done!"  
  
Tea and Serenity: *doubled up with laughter*  
  
As soon as the others saw Kaiba, they realized why. The girls had taken their revenge by slopping so much makeup on Kaiba's face that he looked well...like a whore or something.  
  
(A/N: Bear in mind...this is 2 AM material...and I did rate it PG-13!)  
  
Yami: *through snorts*  
  
"We've...got...to get a...picture...*snort*!"  
  
Yugi: "Got it!"  
  
*snap*  
  
*click*  
  
A couple...hundred photos later, they decided to wipe the gunk off Kaiba's face and wake him up for real. Poor Kaiba had no idea of what happened...and no one bothered to tell him either, least of all Yami and Joey.  
  
Ryou: "ANYway, my Yami?"  
  
They all sweatdropped at the thought of Bakura uncharacteristically running out on them crying, and decided to make sure he wasn't doing anything illegal.  
  
After some wandering around, they finally heard noises coming from behind a closed bedroom door. Quickly, they pushed open the door to reveal...  
  
Bakura, the Master of Evil, playing with toy ponies!  
  
Bakura: *looks up guiltily at all the astonished faces*  
  
"H-h-hiii...I mean, what the HELL are you looking at?!"  
  
*growl*  
  
(A/N: In a futile attempt to appear macho...hehe)  
  
Bakura: "Uh...hey, what's that?"  
  
*pointing to a spot behind the group*  
  
*group turns*  
  
'Geez...how gullible can you get?!'  
  
When the group turned back around, the ponies had mysteriously disappeared and Bakura's jacket was bulging in odd places.  
  
All: O_o  
  
Yami: 'Not gonna ask.'  
  
Mai: "Uh...anyway, we were just wondering if you wanted to play some...games with us."  
  
Bakura: *suddenly gets an evil look*  
  
"Sure, if Yami's playing too..."  
  
'Yes! Rematch!'  
  
Kaiba: *gets same evil look*  
  
"Right, I'll play if Yami does..."  
  
'Yes! Rematch!'  
  
Girls: "Yay! Then that's settled, let's go!"  
  
Kaiba: "Hold on, let me get my deck -"  
  
Bakura: "Me too -"  
  
Mai: *Innocently*  
  
*pulling a Kaiba*  
  
"Now whoever said anything about a deck?"  
  
All the guys: "HUH?"  
  
Tea and Serenity were edging toward the door, unnoticed, throughout the entire conversation. Just then, they were close enough so when the boys tried to make a run for it, they slammed the door shut and effectively barred it with their bodies.  
  
Guys: *skid to a halt*  
  
*confused*  
  
Joey: "Now wait a minute, Serenity, you'll open the door for us, won't you?"  
  
Yami: "Yeah, I always liked you, you'll do it for me?"Tristan: "Come on, you're the nice one, right?"  
  
Mai: *from behind*  
  
"Yoo hoo! Time to play Truth or Dare!"  
  
Guys: "NOOOOOO!!"  
  
*look at Tea and Serenity*  
  
Tea and Serenity: *nod slowly*  
  
Guys: "NOOOOOO!!"  
  
Girls: *take out handcuffs*  
  
Serenity: "We can do this the easy way or the hard way..."  
  
Guys: "NOOOOOO!!"  
  
Yami: *all of sudden becomes calm*  
  
"Ha! Me and Bakura can use the power of our Millenium Items to break out of anything you put us into! Right, Bakura?"  
  
Bakura: "Right! I can break out of anything, anytime, anywhere! Except for these special handcuffs that I keep right -"  
  
*pats his back pocket*  
  
"- here - wait - "  
  
*begins patting himself furiously*  
  
"Here- no, here! Wait, here! Aagh! Where are those damn things?!"  
  
Mai: *jingling cuffs*  
  
"Looking for these?"  
  
Bakura: "NOOOOOO!!"  
  
*lunges in slow motion toward Mai*  
  
Tea: *trips him*  
  
"Oops, I didn't NOT mean to do that!"  
  
Bakura: *falls flat on his face*  
  
*about 10 ponies spill out...plus a book titled "How to Achieve World Domination in 12 Easy Steps"*  
  
Ryou: "HEY! I was looking for those pon-"  
  
*everyone looks at him*  
  
"- The uh...BOOK! I was looking for the BOOK!"  
  
*everyone stares even harder*  
  
"I mean the PONIES! Yeah, the PONIES!"  
  
Yugi: *shakes finger*  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk, I never knew this side of you, Ryou."  
  
Ryou: *hangs head*  
  
"I'm- I'm sorry, guys. I have a problem, and I'm not ashamed to admit it anymore! I need help!"  
  
*turns around and sits in the corner*  
  
Everyone: *sees the shadow of a "galloping" toy pony on the wall*  
  
Yugi: *furtively picks up book and stows it away in his hair*  
  
'Heh heh heh...I might be interested in this myself!'  
  
Mai: "OKAY! It's time to begin Truth or Dare! Come on, Ryou, get up, Bakura!"  
  
*everyone reluctantly/excitedly sat down in a circle*  
  
"I'll go first! Let's see..."  
  
*taps her chin and stares at each person intently*  
  
"JOEY!"  
  
*Joey jumps*  
  
"Truth or dare?"  
  
Joey: "I pick dare! Ya can't scare me!"  
  
Mai: "We'll see about that. I dare you to...moon the first car that drives past that window!"  
  
Jeoy: *face brightens*  
  
"Sure, I know everyone wants to see my fine ass!"  
  
Tristan: "Damn right!"  
  
*long pause*  
  
"I-I think I'll just keep my thoughts to myself now."  
  
So, Joey mooned the first car that drove by. Two seconds later, they heard a loud squealing of tires and some loud cussing.  
  
Joey: *grinning proudly while zipping up pants*  
  
"Yep, feel the power!"  
  
Tristan: *forgetting what he just said*  
  
"Sure!"  
  
*and slaps Joey across his "power"*  
  
Joey: O______O  
  
Kaiba: "HA! I knew it! Pay up, Yami!"  
  
Yami: *sighs*  
  
"Who woulda known...fine, here."  
  
Joey: "I AM NOT GAY!!!"  
  
Yami: *glances at Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba: *quickly*  
  
"All deals are final. No refunds."  
  
Joey: *glares at Kaiba*  
  
"Your turn, moneybags. Truth or Dare?"  
  
Kaiba: "Humph. Dare."  
  
Joey: *snickering*  
  
"Then...I dare ya to...eat dog food!"  
  
Kaiba: *snorts*  
  
"Why would I have any dog food in my house?"  
  
Joey: "Umm...well, no problem, I have some right here!"  
  
*pulls out a bag from his pocket*  
  
*ignores the funny looks*  
  
"And...you have to eat them with whatever Bakura has in his other pocket! Bakura, show him what he's won!"  
  
*Bakura reaches into his other pocket*  
  
Joey: "And you have to eat it with...SOY SAUCE! Soy sauce?"  
  
*shrugs*  
  
"Ah well, eat up, Kaiba-boy!"  
  
Kaiba: "What the - why do you have soy sauce in your pocket? And why do you have dog food - oh wait, I forgot, you're a CHIHUA-"  
  
Joey: *stuffs food into Kaiba's mouth*  
  
Kaiba: "MMRPH!!"  
  
*chew chew*  
  
*GULP*  
  
"I...pick...Yugi..."  
  
*runs to bathroom*  
  
They hear gagging sounds...toilet flush...then silence.  
  
Kaiba: *reappearing mostly normal*  
  
"Yugi, Truth or Dare?"  
  
Yugi: "Hm...that's a tough one. I think I'll pick...Truth."  
  
Kaiba: *malicious grin*  
  
"Yugi...why are you so short? I mean, really, Mokuba is getting to be taller than you."  
  
Yugi: *face turns red*  
  
"Aaaagh! I'm just a late bloomer, that's all!"  
  
Kaiba: "If you're not going to tell the truth, there's no point in playing this game."  
  
Yugi: "I AM telling the truth!"  
  
Joey: "Okay, let's stop picking on the little guy now."  
  
Yugi: "Stop calling me LITTLE!!"  
  
*holds his breath and clenches his fists*  
  
"I can't TAKE it ANYMORE!!!"  
  
Yami: *thinking quickly*  
  
"It's your turn to ask someone now, Yugi!"  
  
Yugi: *instant happiness*  
  
"Oh yeah! Hehehe...Tea, truth or dare?"  
  
Tea: "Uh...dare, I guess."  
  
Yugi: "Yes! I have the perfect dare! It's the most daringest you're ever going to hear! I dare you to..."  
  
*everyone leans forward in anticipation*  
  
"...to say the word-"  
  
*whispers*  
  
"...butt."  
  
*laughs like a maniac*  
  
Everyone: *leans back, disappointed*  
  
Tea: "Oh. Well, okay, BUTT."  
  
Yugi: *shrieks with laughter*  
  
"Um-um-um-um-ummmmmm! You said a bad word!"  
  
Tea: "Bad word, huh? How about this? STUPID! SHUT UP! SUCK!"  
  
Yugi: "Aaah! You're contaminating my pure mind! I must go cleanse myself!"  
  
*runs off to bathroom*  
  
*in distance*  
  
"Hey Kaiba, nice Blue Eyes toilet...it matches the toliet paper...and the towel - what is this, a shrine or something?"  
  
Kaiba: *shuts door firmly*  
  
"Hehehe, yes, thank you. I believe it was your turn, Tea."  
  
Tea: "Ryou, Truth or Dare?"  
  
But Ryou never got a chance to answer, because just then, the doorbell rang. Actually, it rang several times, accompanied by some loud knocking and yells of, "Seto! Seto!"  
  
Author's Note: Whoever could it be? I bet intelligent and observant people like you know who it is...*grin* Well, that's the end of this chapter, I suppose I just wanted to get it posted. Drop me a review and say which truth or dare you liked the best or found the funniest - I'm just curious. Personally...I thought Joey's was the funniest, but definitely deserving of the PG-13 rating...^_~ 


	10. Chapter 9: Cause Now I'm Back!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any related material, UPS, Oompa Loompas or their related material, Hot Wheels, Sesame Street, and last and least, I don't own Captain Underpants...stuff.  
  
Author's Note: AIYAAAAA!! Sorry sorry sorry!! I know it's been sooo long since I last updated, (like a few months -_-;;;;;;) so here's an extra super long (and hopefully, super funny) chapter to make up for it! *cowers*  
  
Congrats to all those who guessed at the mystery person in the reviews for the last chapter - Kiki Jones, Magicman/Smokegirl, and ^_~ (stellamilnes@aol.com)...because you are all RIGHT! *applause*  
  
Important: Words in these slanted lines [/ /] mean that yamis and hikaris are communicating through their mindlinks.  
  
Chapter Nine: Cause Now I'm Back!  
  
Kaiba: *perks up*  
  
"What? Did someone just call me Seto?"  
  
Joey: "No, you're just hearing things."  
  
But Joey's answer came too late; Kaiba was already running to the front door as fast as he could possibly go with that trench coat flapping behind him.  
  
Kaiba: *pounding down the blasted long hall*  
  
*In the Secret and Innermost Thoughts of Seto Kaiba*  
  
'Stupid trench coat...it's slowing me down! If it weren't for the intimidating effect it has on people, I'd burn it!'  
  
'Yeah...a leprechaun tells me to burn things...fire...'  
  
^____^  
  
Person at door: *knocking*  
  
"Seto! Let me in!"  
  
Kaiba: *thinking*  
  
'Could it be...?! It has to be!"  
  
*skids to a stop in front of the door*  
  
"I'm coming!!!"  
  
*unbolts the five locks and reaches for the doorknob*  
  
*BZZZT*  
  
"OW! DAMN SECURITY SYSTEM!"  
  
Computer: "Please state password."  
  
Kaiba: "Password."  
  
Computer: "That's not funny."  
  
Kaiba: O_o  
  
'Did the computer just say...'  
  
Computer: "Please state password."  
  
Kaiba: *looks around furtively*  
  
"Blueeyeswhitedragon."  
  
Computer: "Password not received. Please state password CLEARLY."  
  
Kaiba: 'Is it just me, or is that computer mocking me?'  
  
Computer: "No, it's just my deep-rooted resentment against that ridiculous trench coat of yours. Password, please?"  
  
Kaiba: O_o  
  
"Um..."  
  
*screws up face, takes a big breath, and gets ready to yell at the top of his lungs*  
  
"BL-"  
  
Cutting Kaiba off, a voice coming from behind finished the password for him.  
  
"Blue. Eyes. White. Dragon."  
  
With eyes bugging out in surprise (and lack of oxygen), Kaiba whirled around to see...  
  
...Bakura standing there calmly with a smirk on his face.  
  
Kaiba: "Wha - I - You -"  
  
'I STILL can't figure out HOW he knows that password!'  
  
Bakura: *points to door*  
  
Kaiba: *whirls around again*  
  
"Hey, who's there? Is that the deliv - OOF!"  
  
Just then, he got the wind knocked out of him by a certain short, black haired figure who ran right into his stomach. (A/N: Hehe...where have we seen THAT before? ^_~)  
  
Mokuba: "SETOOO!! I'm back!"  
  
*promptly attaches himself to his older brother's leg*  
  
Seto: *looks down*  
  
"Oh. It's you, Mokuba."  
  
*sticks his head out of the door*  
  
"Is there anyone out there? Say...any delivery people?"  
  
*doesn't see anyone else*  
  
*disappointed*  
  
"Dam - uhhh - darn it! I thought it was the UPS guy with my shipment of Blue Eyes merchandise!"  
  
Bakura: "What about Mokuba?"  
  
Kaiba: "Well...I love Mokuba, but I just love my Blue Eyes mor - oops. Uh, hi there, Mokuba! Mokuba?"  
  
Without being noticed, Mokuba had managed to detach himself from Kaiba's leg and run off somewhere. Good thing too, or he might have taken a cue from Yugi and gone into Tantrum Mode and Kaiba would have gotten punished at the hands of someone half his size....again.  
  
Bakura: *smirk grows wider*  
  
"So, you can't operate your own security system, and now you can't keep track of your own brother? Tsk, tsk, tsk...Sounds like blackmail material to me!"  
  
Kaiba: *smirks back*  
  
"Oh? Have you forgotten that this is MY house and you've lost a certain ITEM in the cellar? I can personally ensure that you'll never see the Eye again!"  
  
Bakura: *sweatdrop*  
  
Kaiba: "That's what I thought. No one, and I mean NO ONE blackmails Seto Kaiba!"  
  
Postman: *randomly pops in*  
  
"Hi, Mr. Kaiba. I recieved your threatening letter and I assure you, I won't be taking a dump in your garden again."  
  
Kaiba: "Thanks, Bill. I appreciate it. How are the kids?"  
  
Postman: "Oh, they're fine...except Bill Jr. He got hit by that brick you sent through the window."  
  
Kaiba: "Oh, sorry about that. How is he now?"  
  
Postman: "Eh, he'll live. By the way, I have some blackmail for you."  
  
Kaiba: "What?!"  
  
Bakura: *smirk*  
  
Kaiba: "Oh, you mean it's put in a black envelope!"  
  
Postman: "Nope, it's real blackmail. That's what Mr. Keith said it was - oops, he told me not to say that. Oops, he told me not to say that either! Whoops, I shouldn't have -"  
  
*door closes in his face*  
  
Kaiba: *reading letter*  
  
Letter:  
  
Yo, K -man -  
  
I demand 50 billion in unmarked ones by tomorrow. You WILL comply because I KNOW you cheated in that Duel Monsters Tournament! I even know EXACTLY how you did it...Lucky 7 cards! Don't deny it! Oh wait. That's me. Hehe, sorry to bother you, and I would appreciate it if you didn't mention this again. By the way, do you happen to have Weevil's address? I need to blackmail him about a kidnapping charge - oh. That was me, too, wasn't it? Uh....please don't mention that again either.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Bandit Keith :-)  
  
PS: Waaait a minute...didn't you try to shoot Pegasus...no? Me again? Darn it to heck, must be that new medicine I'm taking.  
  
Kaiba: O_o  
  
*tosses in trash*  
  
"Oookay...that WASN'T blackmail. So as I said before, no one blackmails Seto Kaiba!!"  
  
*throws head back and does a crazy maniac laugh*  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
*calmly*  
  
"Now, I think it's time that we joined the others."  
  
Bakura: "...Okie."  
  
'Man, this guy's a psycho...'  
  
When they had rejoined the others in the room, they found Mokuba sitting with everyone in a semicircle facing him.  
  
Mokuba: "Hey guys, you know why it took me so long getting here?"  
  
Everyone in chorus: *enthusiastically corny*  
  
"Why?!"  
  
Mokuba: "Well, it's a funny story."  
  
Everyone: "How funny?!"  
  
Mokuba: "This funny!"  
  
*spreads out arms as wide as he can, smacking Seto in the stomach in the process*  
  
Kaiba: "Uunh! Mokuba!"  
  
'Grr...Anyone can see why I love my Blue Eyes mo - no! Must not - think - bad thoughts! Pegasus - influence - getting - too strong!'  
  
Mokuba: "Anyway, my friend's mom was bringing me home, and it was pretty normal until we were almost to the gate. Then, we kinda spun out of control and crashed into a tree. It was the big one on the corner of the street. Kinda damaged her car a little."  
  
Kaiba: *gasp*  
  
*falls to knees*  
  
"NOOOOO!!! Not the TREE!!"  
  
*notices stares and stands up quickly*  
  
"Well, uh, the main thing is that you're alright, Mokuba."  
  
Mokuba: *brightly*  
  
"Yeah, I know! But it was weird. She was yelling something about someone 'mooning' us. What's mooning, Seto?"  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
Kaiba and Joey: *SWEATDROP*  
  
Kaiba: "How about I tell you later, kiddo?"  
  
*trying to be casual about it*  
  
"So, uh, did you SEE anything that you think might have caused the uh, accident?"  
  
Mokuba: "Hmm...yeah, I did."  
  
Everyone: *SWEATDROP*  
  
Mokuba: "There was a dead squirrel in the middle of the road. But I still don't understand what that has to do with the moon."  
  
Kaiba: *whew*  
  
"Oh, good. Okay then, let's all -"  
  
Mokuba: *thinking hard*  
  
"Well...I thought I saw something in this window too. What were you guys doing while I was gone? Weren't you supposed to be getting rid of Pegasus?"  
  
(A/N: Congratulations, Mokuba, you just broke the world record for setting off the most sweatdropping and eye-bugging in five seconds!)  
  
Kaiba: *slaps forehead*  
  
"Dam - uh...shoot! I KNEW there was something we were forgetting!"  
  
Ryou: "Is he still in your cellar?"  
  
Kaiba: "Where else could he be?!"  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
Ryou: "Uh...I'd prefer not to think about that."  
  
Kaiba: "Good point, hehe."  
  
Yami: *trying to act brave, probably to impress Serenity*  
  
*unnaturally loud*  
  
"SO! What ARE we WAITING for? LET'S GO!"  
  
*swaggers out of room*  
  
*total silence in room*  
  
Five seconds later:  
  
Everyone: *laughing their as - butts off*  
  
Yami: *swaggering down hallway*  
  
'Hmm...I wonder if they followed me?'  
  
*turns around*  
  
'HEY! There's no one behind me! Just great! I was doing my All Important Royal Swagger that I save for the specialest occasions for nothing! And I think I dislocated a hip...Huh? What's that?'  
  
*hears uproarious laughing*  
  
'GRRR...They'd better not be laughing at me!!"  
  
*stomps back to room*  
  
"What's so funny?!"  
  
Everyone: *turns around and stops mid-giggle*  
  
Yami: 'They were! Arrgh!'  
  
"How many times do I have to say this?! My All Important Royal Swagger is NOTHING TO LAUGH AT!!"  
  
Joey: *snickers*  
  
"Oh look, he even gave it a name!"  
  
Everyone: *can't hold back laughter*  
  
Yami: *turns red*  
  
"Stop it! I'M nothing to laugh at!"  
  
Everyone: *continues to laugh*  
  
Yami: "FINE! I'll show you all! And then you'll be SORRY!"  
  
*sticks up nose and marches out*  
  
Serenity: *stops laughing and looks guilty*  
  
"Uh...wait! Yami!"  
  
*hurries after him*  
  
Yami: 'Yes! I knew Serenity would come after me! Now, SWAGGER, YAMI!'  
  
*starts...uh, swaggering*  
  
Serenity: *comes into hallway*  
  
"Yami, wait! I didn't mean -"  
  
*sees Yami's butt swinging all over the place*  
  
"- Uh - "  
  
*tries to stifle laughter*  
  
"Ha - *cough* *cough* aheh..."  
  
Yami: *whirls around*  
  
"You're laughing too!"  
  
Serenity: "Nonono! No, I'm not! Urk -"  
  
*suddenly has to turn around*  
  
Yami: *suspicious*  
  
Serenity: "Mmrph..arrk..hurk.."  
  
*takes a deep breath and turns back around*  
  
"I told you, I'm not laughing, Yami! Just a um, hairball! Yami?"  
  
Yami: *stomping down hall with steam coming out of ears*  
  
*muttering to self*  
  
"So...they think I'm funny, eh? I'll show them funny...when I get done with funny, they won't be laughing...*mutter mutter*"  
  
Joey: *pokes his head into the hall*  
  
"C'mon, Serenity, we're finishing Truth and Dare and you gotta come back."  
  
Serenity: "Yami's stomped off by himself! How can we let him go wandering around alone while we're safe together, playing a game?"  
  
Joey: "Ah, don't worry 'bout Yami. He prob'ly just needs ta cool off. He can take care of himself a'right...and anyway, Pegasus is still locked in the cellar. Nothin' can get 'im."  
  
Serenity: *doubtfully and still looking down hall*  
  
"...Okay."  
  
Back in the game:  
  
Tea: "Okay Ryou! It was your turn, so Truth or Dare?"  
  
Ryou: "Uh...Truth!"  
  
Tea: "Truth, hmm?"  
  
*shoots a wicked look at Bakura*  
  
Bakura: *getting uneasy*  
  
'What the hell? Why's she giving ME that look? It's RYOU'S turn.'  
  
Tea: "Ryou, you have to tell us Bakura's most embarrassing moment!"  
  
*smirk*  
  
"If I asked Bakura, he'd lie even though it's Truth, but I know Ryou'll tell the REAL truth, right?"  
  
*squints at Ryou*  
  
Ryou: "Uh..."  
  
Bakura: /If you tell them about that...incident, I can assure you that you won't be alive for very long.../  
  
Ryou: /But I have to! What else am I supposed to do?/  
  
Bakura: /Lie, like me. It's not hard. People are so dumb, they'll believe anything you tell 'em./  
  
Ryou: /...Aren't you forgetting something?/  
  
Bakura: /You're a person? I meant the insult./  
  
Ryou: /No.../  
  
Bakura: /D'oh! I forgot you're a horrible liar!/  
  
Ryou: /Looks like I'll have to tell 'em./  
  
Bakura: /You do that and I'll pound you so hard -/  
  
Tea: "Bakura! Are you threatening Ryou with a pounding if he tells?"  
  
Bakura: "...No."  
  
Tea: "Good, because if you were...I can assure you that you won't be alive for very long."  
  
Bakura: /Geez, what's up with her? Can she hear our conversation or what?/  
  
Tea: "Nope, I just guess. Must be luck."  
  
^__^  
  
Bakura: O_o  
  
Ryou: "Um...do I answer now?"  
  
Bakura: *jumps up*  
  
"NO!"  
  
Tea: "YES!"  
  
Bakura: /NO! Don't you try it!/  
  
Tea: /Dooo it./  
  
Bakura: O_O  
  
*sits down and shuts up*  
  
Ryou: *leans back*  
  
"Well...it all happened long, long ago, when Bakura was just a wee little psycho in Ancient Egypt. He was skipping, yes, skipping! to school one day, with his Ra-Men (the most popular action hero of the day, with his sidekick Noodle) lunch box packed full of goodies his mommy made!"  
  
*scene flashes back*  
  
Chibi Bakura: *has his hair combed and wearing a brand-new school uniform*  
  
"Bye-bye, Mommy!"  
  
Bakura's Momma: "Have a good day, Baki-kins!"  
  
(*everyone snickers at this name, except for Bakura, who turns pink*)  
  
Chibi Bakura: *skipping along happily*  
  
"Doo dee doo wum...Ahhh, what a nice day!"  
  
*spots something on the side of the road*  
  
"Looky, it's a kitty! Pretty kitty!"  
  
*squats down to pet the cat*  
  
Two seconds later:  
  
"YEEEOWWW!!!"  
  
*shoots up, holding his butt*  
  
Ryou voice-over (v/o): "You see, while likkle Baki-kins had bent down to pet the cat, a most horrible sand leech had latched on to his behind! And as you know, sand leeches have very strong jaws and almost never let go of whatever they're holding on to!"  
  
Chibi Bakura: *running as fast as his fat little legs would carry him to the nearest building, the school*  
  
"YAAAAAHHH! Someone help meeeee!"  
  
Mokuba: *giggles*  
  
Kaiba: "Mokuba! Uh, Ryou, is this story uh...propriate-ay for okuba-May?"  
  
Ryou: "Probably not."  
  
Kaiba: "Oookay...c'mon kid, it's time for breakfast!*  
  
*they leave*  
  
Ryou: "So anyway, Bakura had finally reached the school..."  
  
*scene resumes*  
  
Chibi Bakura: *school doors bang open and he bursts inside, screaming the whole time*  
  
*everyone in hallway turns to stare*  
  
Chibi Bakura: *runs around in circles, holding his butt, when suddenly...*  
  
*BOOM...BOOM...BOOM!*  
  
Ryou v/o: "...when suddenly, Chibi Malik, the school's BIG BULLY, showed up!"  
  
Chibi Malik: *standing so he was covered in shadow*  
  
"HA! HA! HA! Looks like little Baki-kins has gotten himself in a spot of trouble!"  
  
Chibi Bakura: *stops running abruptly*  
  
"...Urk."  
  
'Oh no! It's Malik Ishtar, terror of the entire Egyptian People School! I don't want another wedgie...or worse, an atomic wedgie! Or...dare I think it? A triple-reverse-Millennium-rod-stuck-up-my-butt wedgie!! Ouchies...'  
  
Ryou v/o: "Thinking quickly, Chibi Bakura ran towards the gym as fast as he could to escape an almost certain wedgie...but was cut off by Chibi Malik, who with one mighty push, shoved him into the nearest door, which happened to be the..."  
  
Chibi Malik: *chuckling gruffly*  
  
"The GIRLS' LOCKER ROOM is the right place for a girl like Bakura! HA! HA! HA!"  
  
(A/N: Yeah, Malik laughs pretty weird, doesn't he?)  
  
Ryou v/o: "Loud screams were heard from behind the closed door, but one pierced higher than the rest."  
  
Everyone: "Who was it??"  
  
Ryou: "Who do you think?"  
  
Bakura: "Grrrr..."  
  
*shakes fist at Ryou*  
  
*sneaks a look at Tea*  
  
Ryou: v/o: "Annnyway, Baki-kins ran out screaming his head off still, with quite a lot of bruises that weren't there before..."  
  
Bakura: /Ryou, you're gonna have a lot more bruises that weren't there before after this story!!/  
  
*mentally shakes fist at Ryou*  
  
Tea: *looks at Bakura*  
  
/Sure about that, tough guy?/  
  
Bakura: O_o  
  
Ryou: "By some strange coincidence, there was an incident at his school on that very same day, and the journalists from all of Egypt's most popular tablet-oid were there..."  
  
Chibi Bakura: "Yi-yi-yi-yi-yiiiii!"  
  
*runs at top speed out of the school...and right into the journalists*  
  
Journalists: *stopping their work on their tablets and looking up*  
  
Journalist #1: "What's this, guys? A little boy with a sand leech on his butt? We've gotta help him..."  
  
Journalists: *making sounds of agreement*  
  
Journalist #1: "...Right after we get this down!"  
  
Journalists: *scratching furiously on their tablets*  
  
Chibi Bakura: *eyes open wiiide*  
  
"No!! You guys gotta help me now! It hurts!"  
  
Journalist #1: *slyly*  
  
"Oh...sure we'll help you, little boy, right guys?"  
  
Journalists: *making sounds of agreement*  
  
Chibi Bakura: *eyes get big and bright and well up with tears*  
  
"Bu-bu-but, pleeeease?"  
  
Journalists: "Awwww...how cuuuuute!!"  
  
Journalist #1: *stands up*  
  
"Okay, I'm done. Come on, guys!"  
  
Ryou v/o: "First, Journalist #1 tried to pull the sand leech off wittle Baki-kins' butt, but it was stuck fast! He couldn't get it off by himself, so more journalists jumped in to help. It must have been one superpowered leech 'cause eventually, all of them were trying to get it off! They were either part of the chain yanking at Bakura's butt or pulling the other way to keep him from being dragged off."  
  
Journalist #1: "Right, on the count of three, we'll all pull. That blasted critter won't stand a chance with all of us pulling! One, two, three!! Goooo!"  
  
Ryou v/o: "So they pulled and they pulled, and finally, something gave! Unfortunately, it wasn't the sand leech..."  
  
Chibi Bakura: *standing there with his pants down*  
  
*blink*  
  
*blink*  
  
*blush*  
  
Journalists: *scratching away furiously at their tablets again*  
  
Chibi Bakura: "Um, thanks for your HELP, guys. I'm going HOME! WAAAAAAH!!"  
  
Ryou v/o: "And so, wittle Baki-kins ran home crying, and STILL with the sand leech attached to him. Eventually, it died from lack of food ('cause uniforms back then were made of tough stuff and it couldn't actually get to the fleshy part, but I digress) so Bakura was finally able to go to the restroom normally again."  
  
All: *cheers*  
  
Ryou: "Wait, wait! The story's not over yet! Remember those journalists? Well, turns out that the tablets they were so busily scratching was next week's issue, and guess what the cover story was? That's right, our very own Baki-kins and his adventure with the sand leech! Course, it was the most popular tablet-oid in Egypt, so everyone, and I do mean EVERYone-"  
  
*winks at Bakura*"  
  
Bakura: *sulking in the corner*  
  
Ryou: "-saw him in his birthday suit! One of the journalists was a bit, um, uncensored, and let's just say if Ancient Egypt had a contest for the most recognized ding-a-ling, Bakura would take first place!"  
  
*winks at Bakura again*  
  
Bakura: /Stop that!/  
  
Ryou: *musingly*  
  
"I believe that journalist's name was Tryss-tan, or something of the sort."  
  
Tristan: "I'm glad I don't bear any resemblance to that loser, eh Bakura?"  
  
*winking at him*  
  
*gets ready to slap his bum*  
  
Bakura: *giving him a death glare*  
  
*in his iciest voice*  
  
"Don't even think about it, JOURNALIST!"  
  
Tristan: "Humph! Fine, then!"  
  
*takes out his little notepad and starts writing*  
  
Bakura: "Anyway, that story was uh, uh, preposterous! Ryou, you have a runaway imagination!"  
  
*laughs weakly*  
  
"I don't believe a word of it, and neither should you guys!"  
  
Ryou: "Really now, Bakura...then what's THIS?!"  
  
*Pulls out battered, dusty old lunchbox that says "RA-MEN: The Ultimate Egyptian Heroes"*  
  
"Recognize this, Bakura?"  
  
Bakura: *face starts changing colors - pinkish*  
  
"I have n-n-no i-idea what t-that is! That doesn't belong to m-me! Heheh..."  
  
Ryou: *obviously enjoying his moment of triumph*  
  
"Mm-hmm..."  
  
*coolly flicks open the lunch box*  
  
*dumps out the sand and wipes away flecks on an inscription*  
  
"Why, looky here...it says-"  
  
Everyone: *leans in closer to see what it is*  
  
Ryou: "Shoot. I forgot I can't read hieroglyphs."  
  
Bakura: *smug*  
  
"Heheh, guess you have no proof now, eh?"  
  
Yugi: *brightly*  
  
"Nuh-uh! I happen to have my handy-dandy hieroglyphic dictionary!"  
  
*whips it out from his back pocket*  
  
"Ta-daah! Now we can figure it ou-"  
  
Bakura: *snatches it away*  
  
"Not anymore! Nyah-nyah!"  
  
Yugi: *goes quiet and stares at Bakura*  
  
*slowly takes out his Hot Wheels Car*  
  
Bakura: *stares and turns whitish*  
  
*light reflects off spikes on wheels*  
  
"I-I mean, I was just gonna autograph your d-dictionary and give it back, yeah, autograph..."  
  
*quickly signs his name in hierogyphs and thrusts it at Yugi*  
  
Yugi: *turns bubbly immediately*  
  
"Thanks, Bakura! How thoughtful!"  
  
*examines his signature, then looks at the inscription on the lunch box*  
  
*thumbs through dictionary*  
  
"Hmmm...interesting..."  
  
Bakura: *realizes his fatal mistake and turns yellowish*  
  
"Wha-at's so interesting, Yugi?"  
  
*edging toward door*  
  
Mai and Tea: *block door*  
  
"Yeah...What's so interesting, Yugi?"  
  
Yugi: "Well, according to my resources, the inscription says:  
  
"THIS IS THE PROPERTY OF BAKURA, THE COOLEST 'LIL TOMB ROBBER IN ALL OF EGYPT. AND WHO LUVS HIS MOMMY VERY MUCH."  
  
All: *snickering*  
  
Bakura: 'Oh good. He hasn't found the other inscription...whew.'  
  
Joey: "I'm hungee..."  
  
*grabs lunchbox*  
  
"I wonder if there's any breakfast in here?"  
  
*shakes lunchbox and more sand falls out*  
  
*squints*  
  
"Heeey...what's this? Another inscription?"  
  
Bakura: *face falls*  
  
'Ohhh crap.'  
  
*turns reddish*  
  
Joey: "What's this say, Yuge?"  
  
Yugi: *gets cranky*  
  
"You know, I HATE it when you call me that! It makes me sound like a booger, like "Oh, YEWW-GE, that's gross!"  
  
Joey: "Um, okay, Yuu...GI!"  
  
Yugi: *thinking bad thoughts*  
  
Ryou: "So what's it really say?"  
  
Yugi: *looking through dictionary*  
  
*starts snickering*  
  
*singsong*  
  
"Oh, Bak-ura!"  
  
Bakura: *turns greenish*  
  
Yugi: *jumps up and down on Kaiba's bed*  
  
"IT SAYS BAKURA LOVES ISIS FOREVER!! HAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
*everyone looks at Bakura, laughing*  
  
Bakura: *face turns bright orange while his hair takes on the greenish tint*  
  
*complete silence*  
  
And then...  
  
Yugi: *belts out loudly*  
  
"OOMPA-LOOMPA, OOMPA DE DOOMP!"  
  
Everyone: *joins in*  
  
Bakura: *tries to cover his face with a pillow*  
  
"STOPPIT!! It's a medical condition called Oompalitis! I turn colors when I get overstressed! So stop laughing at me!!"  
  
Meanwhile, Joey and Tristan were occupied in the corner, busily stuffing..something into a sock, and gluing...something to it. Suddenly, they whirled around and...  
  
Joey: *brandishes a sock puppet with googly eyes at Bakura*  
  
"IT'S A SAND LEECH! RUN, RUN!!"  
  
*snaps it at Bakura's butt*  
  
As if on cue, Bakura's pants fell down!!  
  
Everyone: *laughing so hard they thought they were going to get hernias*  
  
Bakura: "AAARGH!"  
  
*pushes past Mai and Tea and runs out of the room*  
  
*dead silence in the room*  
  
Bakura: *in distance*  
  
"AAAAARGH-"  
  
*tripping over his pants around his ankles*  
  
"-ouch."  
  
*gets up*  
  
"AAAARGHHH - "  
  
*crash...bump*  
  
"-ouch. AAARG - ah, screw it!"  
  
Joey and Tristan: *give each other mischievous glances and zoom out of the room at top speed*  
  
Yugi and Ryou: *give each other mischievous glances and zoom out of the room at top speed*  
  
Mai, Tea, and Serenity: *shrug and follow*  
  
Poor Bakura, Joey and Tristan were snapping at him with the sock puppet while yelling "SAND LEECH!!" at the top of their lungs, while Yugi and Ryou were singing the Oompa Loompa song as loudly as they could, and the girls were just, well, chasing after them to keep up.  
  
Evidently, the memory of the sand leech had triggered something in his subconscious, because instead of turning around and beating the crap out of his "friends," he kept running, and led them all over the Kaiba Mansion.  
  
Fifteen minutes later...  
  
All: *huffing and puffing*  
  
Joey: "Ah crap, we lost 'im."  
  
Bakura: *had finally pulled his pants up and had just turned a corner*  
  
His would-be tormentors collapsed on the ground, about to give up when...  
  
Kaiba: *bounds in wearing only a red cape and underpants*  
  
"Tra-la-laaaaa!"  
  
*freezes in a heroic pose and a plastic grin*  
  
Yugi and Ryou: "YAY! Captain Kaibapants to the rescue!!"  
  
Everyone else: *has no idea who Captain Underpants er...Kaibapants is*  
  
Yugi: *sighs and explains*  
  
"You see, me and Ryou found this magic ring one day, and we hypnotized the grouchy Mr. Kaiba with it."  
  
Ryou: *joins in*  
  
"Yeah, and he turns into his alter-ego, Captain Kaibapants! And he helps save the world and fight crime with WEDGIE POWER!"  
  
Captain Kaibapants: *grins and winks*  
  
Yugi: "And now he's here to save us, aren't you, Cap'n Kaibapants?"  
  
Captain Kaibapants: "I sure am! Tra-la-laaaaa!"  
  
*starts leaping around*  
  
Joey: *clicking away with a camera and giggling crazily*  
  
Yugi: *confused*  
  
"Wait, what do we need saving?"  
  
Tea: *disgusted*  
  
"I don't believe this! Snap outta it, Kaiba!"  
  
*waves hand in front of his face*  
  
*nothing happens*  
  
Yugi and Ryou: *smirks*  
  
"We know the only way to get him to turn back. And we're not telling!"  
  
Tea: *pours a bucket of water on him*  
  
Kaiba: *sputters and wakes up*  
  
*looks around and wonders why he's wearing nothing but a red cape and underpants*  
  
*runs off to change*  
  
Everyone: *burst out in laughter*  
  
Kaiba: *comes back*  
  
Everyone: *act like nothing happened*  
  
*stand around not looking at each other*  
  
Tea: "So um...here's Mokuba, Kaiba?"  
  
Kaiba: "Oh, he's upstairs watching TV in his room. His favorite show's on, Sesame Street! That'll keep 'im busy for hours!"  
  
*stands around not looking at each other some more*  
  
Mai: "So um, you think you can help us find Bakura?"  
  
Kaiba: "What's wrong this time?"  
  
Ryou: *explains the whole story with interruptions from the rest of the group*  
  
After it's over:  
  
Kaiba: "Let me get this straight. You just forced Ryou to tell Bakura's most embarrassing moment, and humiliated him so much that he ran away, and NOW you want me to continue his torture by helping you stick that sock up his butt?"  
  
Everyone: *nodding*  
  
Kaiba: "Sounds good to me! Now where's he gone?"  
  
*much scratching of heads and tapping chins*  
  
Ryou: *slapping his forehead*  
  
"OHH! He must have forgotten to close the mindlink in all the chaos! He's heading for the living room!"  
  
Kaiba: "Follow me, and I will lead you to victory!!"  
  
Joey: *sneering*  
  
"Just lead us to the living room, that'll be fine."  
  
Kaiba: "Shut up, dog."  
  
*walks into a wall and disappears*  
  
All: o_O  
  
Joey: "Wat da heck just happened?!"  
  
Kaiba: *sticks his head through the wall*  
  
All: O_O  
  
Kaiba: *dryly*  
  
"It's something called a hologram. Ho-lo-gram."  
  
All: "Ohhhhh..."  
  
*walk through and find themselves in a dark and narrow passageway with lots of twists and turns*  
  
Joey: *whispering*  
  
"Psst, Tristan, what's a hologram?"  
  
Tristan: *whispering back*  
  
"I'm not sure, I think it's some kind of magic!"  
  
Joey: "Ohhh, I see now!"  
  
*talking to himself*  
  
"Mah-jik...yes....mah-jik."  
  
So, they wormed along in the walls of the Kaiba Mansion for what seemed like ages.  
  
Tristan: "Are we there yet?"  
  
Kaiba: "No."  
  
Five minutes later:  
  
Joey: "Are we there yet?"  
  
Kaiba: "NO."  
  
Five minutes later:  
  
Ryou: "Are we there yet?"  
  
Kaiba: "NO!"  
  
Five minutes later:  
  
Yugi: "Are we-"  
  
Kaiba: *pushes him into the wall*  
  
Yugi:*under his breath*  
  
"You're going to pay!!"  
  
*pulls out Hot Wheels and pets it*  
  
Five minutes later:  
  
Kaiba: "We're here -"  
  
Everyone: *cheers*  
  
Kaiba: "- just kidding!"  
  
*laughs maniacally*  
  
"No, just kidding again. We actually are here."  
  
*walks into a wall*  
  
"OW! That was intentional."  
  
A couple bangs later...  
  
Yugi: "Are those still intentional?"  
  
Kaiba: "Shut up, twerp!"  
  
*pushes him into a wall*  
  
Yugi: *falls out into the open air*  
  
Kaiba: "Ohhh, there it is! I mean, that was intentional!"  
  
Ryou: *pushes outside*  
  
"C'mon guys, my yami's right there!"  
  
Bakura: *hiding behind a couch*  
  
Joey and Tristan: "Heh heh heh..."  
  
*sneak up behind Bakura*  
  
"SAND LEECH!! WAHAHAHA!!"  
  
Bakura: *shrieks and jumps up*  
  
The three of them ran around the living room while the others watched in amusement. Finally, Bakura decided he'd had enough of it. He spun around to face his two attackers, but he was going too fast, and the momentum carried him right into a long rug coincidentally placed right in front of the wine cellar door.  
  
Bakura: "Okay, BUSTERS! I've had enough - whooaaaooaaaa!!"  
  
*going at top speed into the cellar door*  
  
Everyone else: *watching helplessly*  
  
*CRASHHH!!*  
  
*busts through the door, leaving a Bakura-shaped hole in it*  
  
Everyone else: *gapes at each other in total silence*  
  
A few seconds later, they heard Bakura's voice echoing from the basement.  
  
Bakura: "Oh hello, Yami. Why are you all tied up and gagged? Wait, what happened to the cellar since the last time I was here? It didn't use to be so...gay."  
  
Then, they heard another voice, more suave and gay than you could ever have imagined, say, "Why, helloooo, Baka-boy!"  
  
Bakura: *high pitched scream*  
  
Mystery voice: "Yes, it's me! And you should be scared, 'cause now I'm back!!"  
  
*diabolical laughter*  
  
Author's Note: Heheh, uh, hope that was long enough for ya? Oh yes, if any of you are unfamiliar with Cap'n Underpants, two boys named Fred and George turned their mean old principal Mr. Krupps into a crime-fighting hero named Captain Underpants, dressed only with a red cape and underwear. Haha, laugh, it was supposed to be funny.  
  
Bakura: *storms in*  
  
You and your funny, FUNNY plot! You think it's funny to torture me?  
  
KG: Uh...yeah?  
  
Bakura: Oh. Well then.  
  
*turns around to leave, then spins around*  
  
What about those stupid puns of yours?? I mean, come on, Ra-men and tablet- oid? You think you're funny or something?  
  
KG: Well, I don't like to brag, but...naw, j/k. That's up to the reviewers to decide! So review away!  
  
* * *  
  
I realized that in Chapter 8, I neglected to thank my reviewers!!! Sorry, sorry, sorry, I guess I just wanted to post it so fast I forgot. -_-;; So now...presenting the great people that reviewed Chapter 7! Alyia, Specter Von Baren, blue eyes silver dragon, Setowriter123456, Angel-soul03, (stellamilnes@aol.com), flaming heart, Sunfalling, Lover of Kaiba, Selcier, and Kiki Jones!!!  
  
And my wonderful reviewers for Chapter 8 are: (stellamilnes@aol.com), Magicman/Smokegirl, Kiki Jones, Sunfalling, Kaya Kioko (I_stalk_Gohan@hotmail.com), yamachan*is my*man, Ivy Bakura, serenapegasuskaiba, All Things Rock, All things DO rock, Amiasha (FOUR chapters, you rock!), and ^_^ (Uh hehehe, yeah I know I do - but I did!)!!!  
  
Also thanks to apllo21 and Kaiba Duelist!  
  
Thanks so much to all of you, your reviews are really encouraging and motivational! Cheers!  
  
* * *  
  
KG: By the way, Bakura, the reviewers think you're funny.  
  
Bakura: They do?  
  
KG: Yeah, funny - LOOKIN'! Whoohahahaha...er, just kidding! ^____^ 


End file.
